


Merciless

by HardStansOnly



Series: Neo got my back [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline spike/crash, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Biting, Caning, Choking, Cock Cages, Collars, Communicate with your partners, Consensual Violence, Cranky Lucas and equally cranky Jungwoo, Crying, Cuffs, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Diet top drop, Dildos, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Electrostimulation, Emotions(tm), Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Everyone needs a corset, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Handlers, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, Heavy BDSM, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Lace Panties, Leashes, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Mark Lee has zero time for bullshit, Mark just wants to nap, Mental bondage, Mild medical talk, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Petplay, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Proper care of bottoms, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shy boy mark, Sicheng is the enabler friend and we all know it, Sounding, Spanking, Stuck in bed, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top restlessness, Tops are people too, Violet Wand, Voyeurism, Watersports, adoration, and then add more lube, consensual watersports, corsets, glass electrodes, god i wish that were me, hard bottoms are my favorite bottoms, headlocks and orgasms, i love puns, just so much lube, lucas is a brat who likes to be put in his place, luwoo love their lil awkward partner, misuse of dropbox, more rough play, throat fuck, xuxi is a puppy and we all damn well know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Lucas should have known better. Jungwoo has never one to be kind.





	1. Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all are used to soft shit with my NCT series so here is your warning: these boys are into rough play so pay attention to the tags and author's notes so you know what you're getting into. Everything is consensual but there will be pain play/heavy degradation/etc. down the road. - S

Lucas was holding onto the bathroom sink for dear life and biting his lower lip. Tears were falling freely down his face as Jungwoo slowly fucked two fingers into him. Lucas had been baiting the man for weeks now both in bed and in public by being an absolute brat and now this was his punishment. Jungwoo had been keeping him on edge for two full days with strict instructions not to touch himself and under no circumstance was he allowed to cum. At random times Jungwoo would pull him inside a closed room and work him open just enough to bring him to the point of near release only to slip the fingers out and walk away. This was the third time today and Lucas was barely able to obey the rules. Flexing his fingers Lucas tried to focus on the feel of the bathroom counter biting into his skin knowing that he’d once again be left wanting. He had nearly succeeded in distracting himself but Jungwoo must have noticed his attention drifting because without warning a hand tightened in his hair to roughly jerk his head back and Lucas had to bite his lip hard to keep back the moans threatening to escape.

“You can keep your voice down can't you? My little bitch should know to keep his mouth shut after being such a bad boy shouldn't he?,” Jungwoo’s sweet voice breathed into his ear as the smaller man pressed even harder against his prostate. Lucas was left to scrabble at the counter while he tried to remember enough Korean to beg for mercy. His vision was turning hazy at the edges before Jungwoo relented and drew away, letting him collapse onto floor. “What's wrong Xuxi?” Jungwoo turned him over with a foot “You look like a needy slut.” Jungwoo pressed the tip of his foot against Lucas’ groin and moved it in circles causing Lucas to begin crying again. “Answer me.”

“M-mer-mercy.” Lucas sobbed out. “Please S-sir.” Lucas was barely holding it together. Unable to stop crying he started begging “I want to be good. Please. I want to be good.” Jungwoo looked him disdainfully. “Please let me be good. Please please please please.”

“Clean yourself up.” Jungwoo grabbed a stack of paper napkins from the counter and threw them on Lucas.

“Th-tha-thank you Sir.” Lucas weakley sniffled pulling his pants up whimpering at the pressure being put on his painful erection. The tip of Jungwoo’s shoe under his chin forced Lucas to look up.

“Good boy.” more tears streaked down his face. “Up.” Jungwoo drew his leg back allowing Lucas to stand up. Lucas stood in front of him looking down, but lower lip trembling. “Lucas? Look at me.” Slowly Lucas raised his head but his eyes remained downcast. “Yukhei.” finally he looked at Jungwoo. Behind the indifference Lucas could see the concern in the other's eyes.

“Yes Sir?” Lucas’ voice was still thick with tears but he smiled.

“You were a good boy.” Jungwoo softly kissed him before roughly palming him. The shock of the touch caused his whole body to jerk and he grabbed onto Jungwoo like a lifeline. “My good boy.” Lucas buried his face into Jungwoo’s shoulder to muffle a moan unable to hold it back. “Shhhh. Shhhhh.” Jungwoo whispered into his ear refusing to relent. Lucas couldn't think anymore his whole world was whiting out. He was so close he didn't know of he’d be able to stop himself.

“Guys.” a voice broke in “You two are tying up the bathroom.” Looking up with unfocused eyes Lucas saw Ten in the doorway. “He looks like a wreck Jungwoo. How long have you been at this?” Lucas knew he should feel embarrassed but the hand on his groin had stopped moving and all he could feel was relief.

“Two days.” Jungwoo shrugged. “He’s been pushing limits so I'm pushing his.” Lucas curled his face into Jungwoo’s neck in shame. “Why did Taeyong go home early?” 

“He couldn't take it.” Ten smiled smugly. “I'm sure he's warming Johnny's cock right about now.” Lucas felt his whole face go red at the thought. He knew they were together but hearing it like that made his dick twitch. “Aww it's okay Lucas.” Ten cooed “Thinking about them gets me hard too.” Oh no. Oh no no no. Lucas shook waiting for more punishment but none came.

“It's okay.” Lucas hiccuped a sob. “You heard Ten. The others have been nice to us but playtime is over.” Jungwoo released him. “Wash your face baby.” Lucas kept his eyes on the floor while washing his face as he heard Jungwoo and Ten talk about dance practice. After a few minutes of splashing cold water onto his face Lucas felt more centered. “You ready?” Lucas nodded face still tomato red and unable to meet Ten’s eyes.

“Hey.” Ten ruffled his hair. “No need to be bashful. No one is going to judge you unless you start leaving messes or use the couch.” Lucas looked to see Ten grinning brightly at him and Jungwoo smiling fondly. “Now if you don't mind I've had to piss for nearly an hour.” All three laughed.

***

Jungwoo had edged him twice more before they left the studio for the day leaving him shaky and every rub of fabric painful. Jungwoo had taken up Ten on an offer to help cook since Taeyong was currently curled up on Johnny's lap both looking more relaxed than he'd seen in weeks. Looking at Taeyong the comment Ten made earlier zipped through his head and Lucas felt his face flush. Shaking away the image Lucas walked to his room too tired to stay awake. He hoped by sleeping his body would calm down enough that he could wear clothing without being in pain. He was nearly asleep when the door opened and he could feel Jungwoo’s eyes linger on him. The door closed and he heard soft footsteps approach his bed. “Up on your knees.” Lucas started crying. He wouldn't be able to take it. He'd break the no cuming rule and be bad. He didn't want to be bad. “Now.” Lucas rolled up into his knees and buried his face into his pillow to muffle the sobs. Jungwoo slid his shorts down avoiding his aching dick before popping open the bottle of lube. Lucas gripped the pillow waiting for the cold lube to hit him but Jungwoo must have taken pity because the gel was warm on the other's fingers as two slid in. “Do you know why you're being punished?” Jungwoo pitched his voice low.

“I-I was” Lucas started but Jungwoo pressed his fingers hard into Lucas’ prostate causing him to wail into the pillow. His whole body was shaking he couldn't stop.

“In Korean baby. I don't know Chinese “ Jungwoo purred.

“I was a-a brat.” Lucas had to force himself to speak Korean. “I was disrespectful.” A third finger slid into his ass and began stretching him out. Lucas clung to the feeling of the stretch trying to center himself. “I'm sorry.” he sniffled into the pillow.

“I forgive you.” Lucas felt lightheaded from both the relief of the words and how Jungwoo was still fucking his fingers in and out of him. “Lucas.” all he could do was whimper in response. “Stay here. Don't move.” He heard Jungwoo stand up and the rustle of clothing hitting the floor. 

“Can't.” Lucas croaked out. “I'll be bad. I don't wanna be bad. Sir I don't wanna be bad.” he was sobbing again but Jungwoo ignored his pleas. Lucas buried his face into the pillow as Jungwoo slowly entered him. The feeling of being full almost made his knees give out but hands on his waist kept him up. “Please don’t Sir. I wanna be good for you. I can't be good for you. God please please let me be good for you.”

“You've been so good for me Xuxi.” hips started to roll dragging Jungwoo's dick in and out slowly. “You've been so good that if you can hold on a little bit more I'll let you cum.” Lucas was barely able to recognize the words. When Jungwoo started to fuck him harder Lucas’ world went soft, his mouth falling open and eyes rolling up into his head his body held up by Jungwoo alone. “Cum for me baby.” As soon as the words were spoken his body jerked violently while Jungwoo fucked him through his orgasm before pulling out and painting his thighs white. As soon as Jungwoo let go of his hips he collapsed on the bed gasping for air and still shaking. His whole body felt wrung out. “You still with me Xuxi?” He couldn't answer. He didn't have the ability to even breathe let alone speak. “You're such a good boy Xuxi. So good for me.” Soft hands were running a warm cloth along his body. “My beautiful Xuxi I'm so proud of you.” the now sticky sleep shorts were pulled off and a soft pair of pants were slid up his legs. More praises were spoken as he slowly came back to his body. “Xuxi?”

“Jungwoo?” his tongue felt heavy.

“There you are baby.” Jungwoo curled against his body and pressed kisses to wherever he could reach. “My good boy Xuxi.”

“I was a good boy?” Lucas sniffed. He'd been crying so much today he was surprised there was any more tears left.

“Yes Xuxi. You were a good boy. You're my good boy.” Jungwoo hugged him closer. “I love you Yukhei.”

“I love you Jungwoo.” Lucas could barely keep his eyes open.

“Sleep baby.” Lucas sighed happily. He could do that. He was a good boy and that thought filled him with warmth.

Fin.


	2. Manhandling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark watches Jungwoo slap Lucas so hard it sends the Chinese man to the ground but before he can step in Lucas moans and it should NOT be as hot as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH this is my fav group to write for. I aspire to give off the same top energy that Jungwoo gives off. - S

Mark has had sex okay. He's 19 and there have been some fumblings in the dark and no matter what Lucas says he's had sex. The problem is he gets flustered easily. Specifically by Lucas who seems to enjoy watching him turn pink and stutter. Recently though the teasing from both Lucas and Jungwoo had taken a different tone and Mark was nearly convinced they were actually flirting with him. He'd almost broken down and asked several times but if they weren't it would give Lucas more ammunition to toy with him with. As it was he was already stressed out with multiple comebacks between the NCT groups. Being one of the few rappers meant that he was a staple in the groups and at first it made him ecstatic that he had guaranteed spots but now he was just tired. Taeyong was the same but he had Ten and Johnny to fall back on for support and Mark, well, Mark had whatever this was between him, Lucas and Jungwoo. 

Slap.

Mark stopped short at the sound. He had been walking through the dorm, which he thought was empty, when he noticed Lucas and Jungwoo’s door was slightly opened. 

Slap.

At the sound he tentatively peaked in. Both men we in the middle of the room. Jungwoo looked calm as ever and Mark couldn't see Lucas’ face with his back turned to him.

Slap.

The force of the blow sent Lucas to the ground but before Mark could reach for the door to rush inside Lucas let out a moan that filled the whole room. Oh? OH. It clicked. Mark went to back away but his body wouldn't move he was transfixed by the scene in front of him. Jungwoo turned Lucas over with his foot so the Chinese man was on his bank. “Xuxi.”

“Yes Sir?” Lucas sat up on his elbows and smiled up.

“Color?” Jungwoo’s demor changed for a moment he looked softer.

“Green Sir. Thank you.” Lucas smiled got wider. Jungwoo nodded before bending down to slap Lucas hard across the face again. The sound and the moan that followed went straight to Mark's dick. Honestly he’d unpack that later because Jungwoo had straightened up before pressing a foot onto Lucas’ groin earning another deep moan. “Thank you Sir.” Mark knew he should leave, that this was private, but then Jungwoo began moving his foot in a circle drawing more moans from Lucas who was getting louder and Mark found he couldn’t look away. 

“Do you like that Xuxi?” Another circle.

“Y-yes sIR.” Lucas hips jerked up to grind against the foot with a high whine. “Thank you.” Mark was embarrassingly hard and he wasn't even the one being toyed with. Pressing a hand to the front of his pants he began mirroring the movements of Jungwoo’s foot and biting his lip to stay quiet. Jungwoo adjusted his stance to begin pressing harder onto Lucas. Mark followed suit. “Ooohh yes. Yes. Thank you Sir.” Lucas said in between moans. After a moment Jungwoo moved his foot so he could walk around to the side of Lucas. Mark held his breath. “AHHH!” Lucas yelped Jungwoo gripped his hair roughly.

“Up.” Lucas scrambled to comply. “Good boy.” Once Lucas was standing Jungwoo slapped him again and Mark could see Lucas’ chest heaving. Slap! Mark was close to coming in his pants and no one had even touched him. 

Thump!

Jungwoo threw Lucas against the wall before crowding up into his personal space and roughly grabbing Lucas through his pants. “Oh god Sir.” Lucas kept moaning like a mantra as he rolled his hips against Jungwoo’s hand.

Slap!

“Manners Xuxi.” Jungwoo tutted before delivering another.

“Th-thank yOU S-sir.” Lucas threw his head back his whole body consumed with need. “Please Sir. Please let me cum. Fuck. Please.”

“No.” Lucas and Mark both bit their lip. Jungwoo pressed harder against Lucas and Mark’s own hand unconsciously tightened. “Beg for it Xuxi.”

“Please Sir. I've been a good boy. Please I've been so good for you.” Lucas dragged his nails against the wall looking for anything to grab onto. “Fuck please. Please Sir let me cum.”

“Do you think he deserves it Mark?” Mark’s heart stopped. Jungwoo hadn't turned but Lucas looked over at him wide eyed and desperate.

“Please Mark. Please let me cum.” Lucas’ eyes screwed shut as Jungwoo ground against him. “Oh god. Please Mark. Please I'll be a good boy for you. For you and Sir. Please.” 

“Mark?” This time Jungwoo turned still smiling as if Lucas wasn’t writhing against him. “Is Xuxi allowed to cum?”

“Yes.” The word let his mouth and Jungwoo all but purred in approval.

“You can cum Xuxi.” Lucas lurched forward grabbing at Jungwoo to bury his head into Jungwoo’s shoulder while his hips erratically grinding against Jungwoo moaning like a cat in heat. Mark’s hips twitched in response.

“Mark.” Lucas moaned one last time before his body sized up and he came in Jungwoo’s arms. At the sound of his name Mark leaned heavily against the door pressing against himself and came his moan mixing with Lucas’. “Thank you Mark.” Lucas said weakly his body going lax.

“My good boys.” Jungwoo kissed Lucas before turning to look at him. “Would you like a kiss Mark? You'll have to come in here to get it. Xuxi needs to be taken care of.” Mark stood like a deer in headlights his face red as a tomato.

“Mark?” Lucas peeked at him over Jungwoo's shoulder looking more vulnerable than Mark had ever seen him. They'd taken a huge leap of faith and now it was time for him to decide what he wanted. Swallowing thickly Mark walked into the room. The smile that spread across Jungwoo’s face sent a wave of warmth through his chest.

“I-I...ehm. uh-" Mark began stammering out but Jungwoo reached a hand out to gently touch his face.

“Help me take care of Xuxi?” Mark nodded eyes sliding over to Lucas who despite being so tall was curled into Jungwoo still looking a bit unsure. “Xuxi? Cuddle with Mark while I get the bed ready.” Jungwoo guided Lucas into Mark's arms. “He likes to have his his hair pet. Tell him how good he was.”

“Okay.” Lucas looked up at him holding his breath. “You did so well.” Mark carded his fingers through Lucas’ hair looking for the right words. “You looked so pretty on the floor.”

“Yeah?” The smile slowly came back to Lucas’ face.

“Yeah.” Mark nodded. “Can..um.” Mark felt his face go warm. “Can I kiss you?” Lucas nodded his eyes falling shut. Mark hesitantly pressed his lips against Lucas feeling the Chinese man relax fully against him. Mark wasn’t used to this side of Lucas. Usually Lucas was loud and dominated the room but here he was small and let Mark control him. The amount of trust being placed in him by both Lucas and Jungwoo was humbling. Gaining confidence Mark pulled Lucas completely against him and slowly traced his tongue along Lucas’ bottom lip. Lucas sighed softly parting his lips and let Mark lazily trace his mouth.

“My pretty boys.” Jungwoo cooed watching Mark and Lucas kiss. Initially he’d been wary to try this despite Lucas swearing it would work. Had Mark not wanted to be a part of this or rejected them it would have hurt Lucas especially while the Chinese man was slipped so far into his headspace. It was his job to take care of Lucas when he was that vulnerable whether it be breaking Lucas down and rebuilding him or making sure his boy knew how good he was. Jungwoo didn’t want to doubt Mark but for as much as he cared about the Canadian rapper Lucas is always his first priority. At least until they decided what was next. Lucas had made it abundantly clear what he wanted but Jungwoo took his time evaluating the ramifications and his own feelings before agreeing. If they were going to bring in another person he had to be sure it was the right one and with how reverently Mark was holding Lucas he knew they made the right choice. “Mark. Xuxi.” He watched as Mark placed one last kiss on Lucas forehead before looking over and Lucas smiling softly at Mark. “Come over to the bed please.” Mark lead both of them over to stand in front of Jungwoo. “Thank you. How are you feeling Xuxi?”

“Warm.” Lucas still had his arms wrapped around Mark. “Happy.”

“I’m glad. Mark? Can you help me get Xuxi changed?” Jungwoo motioned to the pajamas resting on the bed. Mark nodded before grabbing the hem of Lucas’ shirt to lift it over his head. “Like what you see?” A nod “Tell him.”

“Y-you’re handsome.” Mark blushed hard but ran his hands along the warm skin. “I, ah, I’m bad a this. I’m sorry.”

“You’re doing great.” Jungwoo came behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Keep going.”

“I. I um.” Mark cleared his throat before taking a steadying breath. He could do this. “Xuxi.” Lucas perked up and beamed a smile, Jungwoo pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Holy shit that was adorable.” Jungwoo tightened his arms and giggled. “Come here.” Mark held out his arms and Lucas all but attacked him. “You’re so good Xuxi.” Mark laughed kissing his shoulder. “Look at how pretty you are. You did so good for...” Mark stopped a moment. In for a penny in for a pound “You did so good for Sir.” At that Jungwoo turned him in his arms.

“We’re going to have a long talk but right now I’m going to kiss you.” Mark nodded before leaning forward to meet Jungwoo’s lips.

“I’m so happy.” Lucas nuzzled into Mark’s shoulder coming out of his headspace as the two kissed. “We finally got our Mark.”

Fin.

Ten: Markie got a boyfriend. Or two  
Johnny: Called it  
Taeyong: Both my babies are growing up  
Johnny: Pay up Ten  
Ten: Come make me  
Johnny: Brat


	3. Bruised Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark reaches a breaking point with his stress levels but his two lovers have no intention of letting him self destruct.

Jungwoo hadn't been joking about the long talk. The day after they sat in a circle talking about the dynamics of the relationship from what was expected of Jungwoo as Sir to what was expected of Lucas as Xuxi. It took awhile for Mark to wrap his head around as he listened to the two of them explain. 

“Where does that leave me?” Mark tried not to feel anxious but he was way out of his depth here. He wasn't afraid of submitting, fuck he’d love to not be in control for a while, but he'd never done anything like this before and the idea of fucking up everything had him terrified.

“You're thinking too hard about it.” Lucas placed a hand on his knee. “You don't have to be like me. I like being bullied and manhandled but you can like other stuff. We didn't want you because we thought you'd be just like me.”

“While I enjoy being a brat tamer I wouldn't mind having a good boy.” Jungwoo smiled “We want you Mark. Sex is secondary. If it ends up being too intense to do scenes we won't judge you for it.” Mark nodded. “We aren't Sir and Xuxi all the time not even during sex. Sometimes one of us isn't feeling it and it's better to say no then to be uncomfortable.” 

“What if…” Mark picked at the blanket. “What if I mess up?” Jungwoo tilted his head questioningly. “What if I can't do it right?”

“Then we try something new. If you don't like being hit I won't hit you. If you don't like being called names I won't. The only wrong way to do things is to not be honest about how stuff makes you feel. I want to make you feel good and you to trust me to take care of you. No matter if that means I hold you down and choke you or have lazy afternoon sex.” Jungwoo could see some of the anxiety bleed out from his shoulders. “Do you know what you like?”

“Umm.” Mark turned red.

“Honesty is not an option here it is a requirement. Just as you need to feel you can trust us we need to know we can trust you.” Jungwoo looked over at Lucas. “Lucas is particularly vulnerable when he slips into Xuxi. Doing the wrong thing can lead to a subdrop or worse. He trusts me to keep him whole while under and I need to know I can trust you with him. I like you Mark but I won't put him at risk of being hurt by bringing someone into our bed that can't be honest about simple things like sex preferences.”

“I understand.” Mark raised his gaze to meet Jungwoo's eyes. “I don't want to hurt him. Or you.”

“I know you don't.” Jungwoo smiled again. “Its okay if you don't have anything kinky that you like. Just tell us what makes you feel good.”

“I like to watch.” Mark looked down again “Which I'm sure you noticed.” Lucas chuckled and grabbed his hand. “I like to be told what to do. I like to not have to think about anything. I don't know about the hitting but I'd be okay to try it. Um. No puking. I can't even watch it without feeling sick. If you guys want to that's fine just please don't do it around me. Or poop.”

“Its okay to have hard lines. Those aren't our kinks either so you don't have to worry about that. Pee?” Jungwoo didn't have any judgment in his voice.

“Pass on that. I don't know and I'm not comfortable with this just yet. Sorry.” Mark winced looking down.

“Thank you for being honest.” Jungwoo leaned forward to tap him on the tip of his nose. “Name calling? Degradation? Do you like to be called slut, whore, bitch, any variation?”

“I don't know?” Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “All my sex encounters have been normal I guess. I am willing to try if you don't mind.”

“If I don-” Jungwoo laughed into his hand. “Mark. I don't mind. This isn't a chore or anything like that.”

“I just. I don't want to be a disappointment.” Mark shrunk into himself.

“Look at me.” Mark slowly raised his gaze from the floor until he was looking at Jungwoo “Repeat after me. I am good enough as I am.” Lucas squeezed his hand.

“I am good enough as I am.” Jungwoo moved his hand in a circle to indicate he recite it again. “I am good enough as I am.” Another circle. “I am good enough as I am.”

“Good boy. Don't ever forget that.” Jungwoo stood up to stretch. “We will learn as we go. If you try something and don't like it just say so. Now up the both of you, if we miss breakfast and lunch Taeyong will never forgive us.”

****

Comebacks were stressful. Beyond stressful actually. Everything was closely monitored and even minor slips got them in trouble. Mark slipping on a vlive meant he spent the next two days getting his ass handed to him by everyone from the producers to management. As the leader of Dream he had to be responsible and that meant taking the punishment for his fuck up but as the third day rolled around and none of them had let up he felt it start to eat at him. Taeyong kept trying to reassure him that accidents happen and that he needed to brush it off but it was hard when they wouldn't let up. Then they announced more subgroups and Mark wondered if he and Taeyong would be dragged into those too. Neither of them felt they had enough left to give as it was and the mounting stress had him feeling sick.

“Mark.” a voice barked. “Are you paying attention.”

“Yes. I'm sorry.” For the next three hours Mark grit his teeth while the managers, again, reminded him the importance of keeping things a secret and what being a leader meant and the weight of responsibility.

 

It was late when Mark finally arrived back at the dorms. Most of them were curled up watching a movie but Mark couldn't bring himself to sit with the anxiety fraying his nerves and making his body taut as a bowstring. After a few deep breaths to calm his heart he nearly ran into Taeyong as the older turned the corner with a bowl of popcorn. The surprised look turned into a scowl as he took in Mark’s defeated look.

“Still?” Mark hunched his shoulders. “I'll talk to them. You're not a child and scolding you further is insulting.” Taeyong set the bowl down on the table so he could pull in Mark and press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I know people is the last thing you want right now but if you need to talk come get me okay.” Mark wrapped his arms around Taeyong burying his head into the warm shoulder trying to absorb some of older man's calm.

“Thank you Taeyong. It means a lot to me.” Taeyong pressed another kiss to the top of his head when Mark moved away. “Now go enjoy your movie. I'm going to bed.”

“Bed is a funny way to say get laid.” Johnny teased causing Mark to blush. “Go on they've been waiting for you.” Mark scurried away towards his room. Despite the talk and their new status they hadn't quite gotten to the shared bed but if it bothered the other two they never said anything. Standing at the door he saw light bleeding from under the door and he could hear Jungwoo’s light giggle filter out. Jungwoo. The image of the dancer pushing Lucas around flashed in his head and Mark wanted it. Wanted to not carry the ‘weight of responsibility’. Just for a little while. Opening the door Lucas and Jungwoo smiled up from his bed.

“Hi Mar-" Lucas started but Mark tossed his bags to the side before dropping to his knees.

“I don't want to be responsible right now. I don't want to be a leader.” Mark forced himself to keep looking at them. “I don't. I don't know how to ask. Please. I don't want to be in charge of anything.”

“I'm proud of you.” Jungwoo climbed off the bed to slowly walk over and kneel in front of Mark so they were eye to eye. “You asked just fine kitten.” Mark opened his mouth to say something but Jungwoo placed a finger on his tongue and pressing down to keep his mouth open. “Snap your fingers once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?” Mark snapped his fingers. “Good kitten. Do you like the name?’” One snap “Do you want sex?” Mark thought hard about it. One snap. “Do you want me to hit you?” two snaps. “Do you want me to degrade you?” two snaps. “If you want out for any reason at any time you say Red okay?” One snap. Mark watched as Jungwoo shifted into Sir. It was a lot like watching Taeyong switch between himself and Leader. “Suck on my finger.” Obedient Mark closed his lips and curled his tongue around the digit. “Good kitten.” Jungwoo began moving the finger in and out before adding a second one. “You can relax kitten. I'm going to take care of you.” Jungwoo said softly. After a few minutes Jungwoo removed his fingers looking at Mark pensively. “Lucas.”

“Yes?” Mark had nearly forgotten about his other partner on the bed. “Fuck. You look so pretty on your knees.” Mark smiled shyly.

“He does look pretty on his knees.” Jungwoo was still looking at him like a puzzle to be solved. “Please get the bag out of our room.” Lucas nodded and walked out the door. “Do you want Lucas to play with us? You can say no and he won't be upset. He knows better than anyone that sometimes a second is too stressful.”

“I don't want to be responsible.” Their conversation from a few days prior echoed in his head.

“I'm sorry kitten I wasn't clear. Lucas would be playing not Xuxi. We wouldn't do that without planning in advance. He will be in full control of himself and his headspace.”

“Okay.” Mark nodded. “I want Lucas.” Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. “Please. I want Lucas with us please.”

“Such good manners.” Jungwoo kissed him. “If only Lucas had such good manners.” Jungwoo threw a wink over Mark's shoulder.

“You love it when I'm a brat.” Lucas stooped down to kiss Mark. “Do I need to go? I don't want to stress him out.”

“No. Kitten wants you to stay and play as long as you don't slip under.” Mark looked up hesitantly and nearly died on the spot at how happy Lucas looked at him. “Look at how happy he is kitten.” Jungwoo kissed him again. “You did that. You made him that happy.” the praise made a bubble of warmth fill up his chest. “Lucas please take the bag to the bed. Kitten.” a hand slid into his hair gently gripping it. “Up.” Despite his knees protesting Mark got up. “Undress.” Another wave of shyness hit him but he began to strip off his clothes. “You're doing so good kitten. Taking orders so well.” 

“Sir?” Lucas came back from the bed. “Can I help him?”

“No Lucas. I want him to be comfortable with us. He's doing so well right now.” Mark giggled at Lucas pout. Now completely naked Mark stood staring at the floor blushing furiously. “My pretty kitten.” soft hands cupped jaw to lift his face “Look at me. There is no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed of what happens in this room understand?” Mark snapped his fingers once and Jungwoo smiled widely “My good kitten.” bringing their lips together Jungwoo slid his tongue into Mark's mouth and domineered the kiss until Mark was lax against him.

“Can I touch?” Lucas asked breathlessly. Jungwoo pulled away to assess Mark. The Canadian was no longer blushing and was looking between the two of them.

“On the bed Mark. Lucas strip and then you can play with him on the bed.” Mark sat on the bed feeling a bit better now that he wasn't going to be the only naked one in the room. Catching his stare Lucas grinned biting his lower lip and turning his order into a strip tease. “Lucas is a brat and likes to tease if you let him.” Jungwoo slapped his now bare ass. “Didn’t you want to touch kitten?” Lucas stuck his tongue out at Jungwoo before crawling onto the bed and pushing Mark down onto his back.

“I’ve wanted you for ages. I’m glad you’re here.” Lucas began to kiss him. Unlike Jungwoo Lucas didn’t give a fuck about finesse, as a result it was more tongue and teeth and roaming hands. “Moan for us Mark. I want to hear you.” Teeth grazed his neck and Mark couldn’t hold back the moan or stop his hips from rolling against Lucas’ warm thigh. “Just like that. Keep singing for us.”

“LuCAS.” Mark arched up as the Chinese man moved down to take a nipple into his mouth. “Oh fuck.” Mark buried his hands into Lucas’ hair continuing to moan as Lucas switched to the other.

“I told you he’d tease you.” Jungwoo sat on the edge of the bed one leg crossed over the other smiling softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Mark breathed out. “Thank you.”

“Lucas.” The Chinese man whined but looked up. “Why don’t you put your mouth to other uses?” Both of them smiled smugly at each other before Lucas slid down the bed to kneel on the floor dragging Mark with him so his knees hung over the edge of the bed.

“WhaAAAAFUCK.” The second Lucas’ knees hit the floor his mouth went to work on Mark.

“As you can probably guess kitten he doesn’t have a gag reflex.” Mark screwed his eyes shut and fisted his hands in the sheets hips bucking up erratically. “We trained that out a long time ago. We can’t really play like this when he’s under since he’ll forget to breathe but sometimes I’ll let him have this. He likes it when his mouth is full. Can you look kitten? Can you look at how pretty Lucas is with your cock in his mouth?” Mark bit his lip. “Its only polite of you to since he’s being so nice.” Biting harder Mark lifted himself up onto his elbows and prying his eyes open only to have them nearly roll back. He could see the straining veins on Lucas’ neck and how his throat widened each time the other swallowed him down to the base.

“Oh my god.” Lucas’ eyes open to meet his and he exhaled a wet breath around Mark’s shaft. “Ohfuckohfuckohfuck.”

“Do you like that?” Jungwoo finally moved over and placed cool hands on Mark’s hot skin running them down his chest before fisting Lucas hair and shoving him down onto Mark and holding him there. “Do you like when he gargles around you?” On cue Lucas gargled, spit and precum bubbling around the seal of his his lips sending Mark over the edge unable to even breathe as his whole body spasmed and collapsed backward onto the bed. “Ohhhh. He’s so pretty Lucas. Make sure you swallow all of it like a good boy.” After a few long swallows Lucas pulled off with a lewd slurp and lips still shiny.

“Thank you Sir.” Lucas looked down at Mark who was laying on the bed still reeling from his orgasm. “You okay kitten?” 

“What the fuck.” Mark didn’t even bother opening his eyes. “Oh my god what the fuck was that.” Lucas laughed climbing back onto the bed to lay next to him and press kisses along Mark’s collarbone. “I don’t think I’ll live through sex if its like that.” 

“Oh no kitten.” Lucas tipped up his face to whisper into Mark’s ear “Its better. Sir calls me a tease but he likes to leave you on edge until you cry but when he starts.” Lucas turned Mark’s head to look at him. “Oh kitten. When Sir starts he fucks you so good. I can’t wait to watch him fuck you Mark. You look so pretty when you let us take care of you.” Reaching up Mark pulled Lucas into a kiss chasing the bitter taste of his own orgasm into Lucas’ mouth.

Fin.

Jaehyun: Is everyone fuckin each other????  
Doyoung: You’re late to the party  
Jaehyun: And no one invited us? Rude  
Haechan: Jungwoo made you cry 3 days ago and Ten would break you in half  
Jaehyun: Don’t you have school you rude child?  
Haechan: Truth hurts


	4. Bodycheck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo gets to play with Mark alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are back on my bullshit - S

Mark wasn't nervous. Okay that was a lie. He was nervous but he wasn't scared. Anxious? Maybe? Now he was just stalling. He'd been dating Jungwoo and Lucas for nearly four months and sex was a big part of their lives. That was to say their lives and they let him join whenever he wanted in. The invitation to sex was always open and often he was content to sit back and watch the two go at each other or hold Lucas as he was edged so long he broke down into tears. On a few occasions he and Lucas rolled around together alone or with Jungwoo with them or watching them but not once had he been alone with Jungwoo sexwise. Jungwoo had told him on multiple occasions that it was okay and as long as Mark was comfortable that's all that mattered. Mark could still hear Jungwoo in his head "Sometimes subs don't like being the only one. It makes them feel overwhelmed or anxious. If having Lucas here makes you more relaxed there is nothing wrong with that." Lucas had been busy the last week or so with NCT China and when he came home he was so tired he would shower and face plant onto the bed falling asleep almost instantly. Which brought him to Jungwoo. The older man liked to pull him into hugs and shower him with affection but never pressured him into anything, never made Mark doubt the words he said about not being upset at Mark's need for a second anchor. Now he wanted to try being alone and with Lucas gone for several more hours it was his chance. He just had to work up the nerve. Any second now. Mark hadn't realized how long he stood in front of the door until it opened and Jungwoo let out a squeak of surprise. 

“Mark?”

“Uh.” Mark blushed. “Hi.”

“Lucas isn't home yet.” Jungwoo brushed a stray lock of hair from Mark's forehead with a soft smile.

“I know.” Mark caught Jungwoo's wrist to press a kiss to his palm. “I wanted to see you.” Jungwoo surprised melted into fondness. “If you're not busy.”

“For you? Never.” Jungwoo stepped to the side allowing him to step into the room. “Come in.” Jungwoo moved towards the desk but left the door open. Another courtesy. The door open was meant to be their power balance. This way Mark didn't feel trapped or that Jungwoo would jump his bones at any moment. Mark shut the door. “Oh?”

“So. Um.” Mark sighed trying to find the right words.

“Take your time.” Jungwoo was smiling but he could see the wheels turning behind those dark eyes. He was waiting for Mark to speak but reading his body language too. Mark needed to prove this is what he wanted or Jungwoo would rebuff him.

“I would really like it if you would play with me.” Mark said in a rushed breath. “Please.” Jungwoo’s smile didn't falter but he didn't respond either. “I've been thinking about it. I want to.” Mark blushed harder “I want to try being manhandled. Please.” despite everything in him wanting to look way Mark kept eye contact. “And names.”

“Okay kitten.” Jungwoo stood from the chair to stand in front in him. “Is there anything you don't want?”

“Don’t knock my teeth out?” Mark laughed nervously.

“No. I'd hate to ruin that pretty smile of yours.” Jungwoo brought their mouths together and Mark let himself relax until he was nearly boneless into the older man's arms. “Undress for me.”

“Yes Sir.” Mark grabbed the hem if his shirt and lifted the material over his head letting it flutter to the floor. Jungwoo was circling him slowly. When Mark's pants and boxers hit the floor he stepped out of them and waited for his next order. 

“Good boy kitten. You've gotten much more comfortable with this. Thank you for trusting me.” Mark could feel Jungwoo’s breath on the back of his neck. The thrill of it shot straight to his dick. “How do you tap out kitten?”

“Say Red.” Mark felt goosebumps ripple across his skin.

“How rough does my kitten want to play?” nails scrapped down his shoulders to the curve of his ass.  
“Like you play with Lucas.” Mark knew from months of watching that Lucas and Xuxi had two different play styles. When under in his headspace Xuxi liked to be completely dominated to the point of breaking while Lucas liked to be manhandled and thrown into things more than edged. Mark wasn't sure if he was ready to be on Xuxi’s level.

“Okay kitten.” A light kiss was pressed to his spine before a hand gripped his hair and arched him backwards. “It's important to know your limits. If you need to take a breather but don't want to tap out say Yellow and we will take a break. If during that break you do not want to continue it is completely fine. Do you understand.”

“Yes sSiR.” Mark breathed out. Keep his head bent back Jungwoo walked them towards the wall.  
“Do you want to be thrown?”

“Yes sir.” The hand released his hair and Mark found himself being bodychecked into the wall knocking the air from his lungs. “Shit.”

“Color kitten.” Jungwoo pressed himself against Mark keeping eye contact.

“Green Sir.”

“Good boy kitten. Purr for me.” A warm hand wrapped around the head of his shaft earning Jungwoo a soft whine as clever fingers played against him until they were slick with precum “Open your mouth.” Mark obeyed. “Clean up your mess.” Jungwoo held up his hand and after a moment Mark ran his tongue up one digit making sure to catch it all before moving to the next. “Good boy kitten.” Mark cleaned the last finger waiting. Jungwoo gripped his hair again forcing Mark down to his knees with a harsh thump. 

Slap! The shock of pain blooming across his cheek sent Mark reeling for a moment.

Slap! Slap!

“Color kitten.” Jungwoo lifted Mark's face to look at him taking in the wide hungry eyes.

“Green Sir.” Mark’s hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Please. Don't stop.”

“Good boy kitten. I'm going to hit you harder now. You remember your colors?”

“Yellow for time out. Red for stop Sir.” Mark answered obediently.

“Such a good boy kitten. Such good manners.” Slap! The hit sent him to the floor where he moaned on impact. “Xuxi likes to be roughed up too.” Mark laid on the floor his cheeks warm. “Up.” Mark got back up on his knees only for Jungwoo to plant a foot in his chest and send him tumbling back into the wall. Mark stared up at Jungwoo his pupils blown wide and chest heaving. He didn't realize just how hard being toss around could make someone until now. “Up.” back in his knees. “Good boy.” A foot to the chest sent him sprawling back again and cracked his head against the wall hard enough to see spots. “Mark?” Mark blinked past the dancing lights.

“I'm good.” Mark smiled.

“Follow my finger with your eyes only.” Jungwoo moved slowly from left to right then up and down. “How does your head feel?”

“I don't have a concussion.” Jungwoo raised an eyebrow “I'm fine Sir. Thank you for checking on me.”

“Tell me if you get dizzy or feel lightheaded.” Jungwoo felt the back of his head for knots.  
“Yes Sir.”

“Good boy kitten.” Jungwoo kissed him softly. “I'm sorry I hurt you.” 

“Hurt me some more.” Mark wanted to touch but it wasn't allowed. Jungwoo dropped one last kiss before standing up and gripped his hair.

“Up.” Mark stood up. Once steady in his feet Jungwoo tugged his hair harshly causing him to moan. “My good kitten sounds like a needy slut.” Mark's breath hitched. “You like that? Being called a slut?”

“Yes Sir.” Mark was hard again.

“Turn around. Hands on the wall.” Jungwoo released him allowing the order to be followed. “I'll be right back.” Mark heard him walk away and the shuffle of a drawer. “Color kitten?”

“Green Sir.” Mark nearly yelped as cold lube was being poured on him. Two fingers slid in between his cheeks dragging the lube inside coating the area.  
“No moving. If you move you get punished. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Mark bit his lip in anticipation.

“Good boy. My slut remembered to keep his manners.” Fingers teasingly brushed against his hole. “I can’t hear you kitten.” the tip of a finger pressed hard causing him to jolt. Slap! “No moving.” Mark rattle out a breath as the stinging in ass went to his dick. “Did my little slut like that?” Slap! Mark hung his head breathing heavy. Slap! As Jungwoo’s hand connected Mark felt a finger finally slide in.

“Thank you Sir.” Mark moaned as Jungwoo kept at it. As the second finger slid in more cold slick was added creating an obscene squelch. “More Sir. Please”  
“Don’t be greedy.” Jungwoo curled his fingers. “Greedy sluts get left wanting.”

“I'm sorry Sir.” Mark's legs were shaking in an attempt to not rock back against the fingers inside. Slap! Mark moaned. After a while Mark let himself get lost in the wet slide of the fingers and Jungwoo’s litany of filth being whispered into his ear. Slap! “Oh god Sir.” Mark ached with how hard he was holding himself still.

“You can fuck back onto my fingers now. Purr for me kitten.” Mark whined a thank you as he began rocking back and forth letting moans fall freely for his Sir. “My pretty kitten. You make such pretty noises.” Jungwoo kissed his spine before adding a third finger and twisting them. “Hello Lucas.” Mark looked up dazed until fingers brushed against his prostate nearly sending him to his knees.

“Hey.” Lucas eyed them up breathlessly “Can I play?”

"No. Kitten and I are playing right now but you can watch.” Lucas looked like he wanted to pout but instead dropped a kiss onto Jungwoo’s shoulder and moved toward the bed. “No Lucas. In front of Mark. Sluts like to be watched up close right?”

“Y-yes Sir.” Mark mumbled 

Slap! 

“Louder kitten. Lucas can’t hear you.”

“Yes Sir.” Lucas ducked under Mark's shaking arm to lean against the wall his body inches away from Mark’s. “H-hi LuCAs.”

“Hi kitten.” Lucas stared into the wide black eyes. “You look so pretty with Sir’s fingers inside you.” Jungwoo curled his fingers to run the tips of his fingers against his prostate until Mark was breathing raggedly against Lucas’ chest in between moans. “Oh fuck kitten you sound so pretty.”

“Si-” Slap! Mark bit his lip he felt like he would lose his mind.

“What did I say about being greedy?” Jungwoo removed his fingers.

“G-greedy” Mark breathed “Greedy sluts get left w-wanting.” 

“That’s right. Are you a greedy slut?” Mark looked up at Lucas but the Chinese man was watching Jungwoo. Slap! “Answer me.”

“No Sir.” Mark prayed it was the right answer. A hand wrapped around his throat to jerk him back from Lucas before he was twisted around and slammed up against the wall a palm pressing against his throat. “OHGOD”  
“Color?” 

“Green.” Mark said weakly. “Please sir. GOd pleASE.” The hand around his throat tightened while the other hand coated in lube roughly reached down to jerk him off. Mark tried to hold still but his hips bucked wildly into Jungwoo’s hand the grip on his throat the only thing keeping him pinned to the wall. “CAn. Can I please?”

“Yes kitten. You’ve been so good for me.” Mark made a choked noise his body going tight as a bow string before he came violently. “Good boy Mark. Good boy.” The hand holding him released his throat and Mark let himself fall against the dancer’s body. “Lucas? Can you please get a warm rag so we can clean Mark up?”

“Sure thing.” Lucas pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead before slipping away to the bathroom.

“Want to lay down kitten?” Mark nodded not wanting to let go of Jungwoo “Thank you Lucas.” The rag was soft and warm against Mark’s skin and once Jungwoo was satisfied he laid them all down on the bed with Mark in the middle laying the dark haired man’s head on his chest.

“But. You?” Mark asked sleepily.

“Me and Lucas will play later. Right now I’m taking care of you.” Jungwoo ran his hands through the dark hair. “Aftercare is just as important as play time and your care is always more important than me getting off.” Lucas snuggled against Mark’s shoulder looking up at Jungwoo contently. “My good boys.”

“Thank you.” Mark yawned sleepily. “For taking care of me.” Both Lucas and Jungwoo cooed. 

“Thank you for you trust Mark. It means a lot to me.” Mark felt the blanket being pulled over. “You can sleep Mark. There is always a spot in this bed for you.” Soon Jungwoo felt Mark finally succumb to sleep as his breathing evened. “You need to sleep too Lucas. I know how hard they’re working you.”

“It’s my turn tomorrow.” Lucas yawned but smiled. “I love you Jungwoo.”

“I love you too Lucas.” Both gazes dropped to Mark. “We love you Mark.”

Fin.

Kun: Dinner still on tonight?  
Doyoung: If we don’t die at practice  
Jaehyun: Go on without me. I’m not feeling good.  
Kun: You okay?  
Jaehyun: Cold sweat and nausea aside? I’m fantastic  
Doyoung: Party in Jae’s room. I’ll bring the soup.  
Kun: I’ll bring the snuggies  
Jaehyun: If you two get sick don’t blame me.


	5. Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order was simple. Keep watching but don't touch yourself and don't cum. Mark should have known better than to think Sir would make it that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo google? How do I get me a Jungwoo? Asking for science. - S

Mark was hard. So very, painfully, hard. They'd gotten home after a particularly brutal day of practice where no matter what they did it was not good enough. Eventually it started to drag down at everyone but mostly Taeyong who was fighting very hard to not fall back into his sicknesses and when the dance coach made a crack at their bodies they all saw their friend flinch. Neither Ten nor Johnny got a chance to say anything because instantly the rest of NCT and Dream who'd been practicing for Black on Black was on the man in an instant. By the time the yelling had died down and the managers were called the coach had repeatedly apologized but still Taeyong quietly excused himself with Johnny and Ten following quickly behind him looking ready to murder. Nobody fucked with Taeyong without having to answer to 17 exceedingly protective people. 

“You're not watching Kitten.” Jungwoo said softly drawing his attention back to the present. Lucas was currently on his knees with his face in the bed and Jungwoo sitting in between his legs lazily dragging a violently purple dildo in and out of Lucas’ ass. Each movement caused an obscene squelch that made Lucas’ dick twitch between his legs as it hung untouched and leaking. Lucas had given up trying to keep his moans quiet instead letting them reverberate through his body. “Color Xuxi?”

“Green.” The word was mumbled but Jungwoo nodded.  
“Good boy. You know what good boys get right?”Jungwoo slid the dildo until the base rested against his rim. “They get a reward.” Slap! Lucas moaned loudly his body rocked forward from the force. Three more slaps followed in quick succession, the sounds going directly into Mark's groin. 

“Th-thank you S-sir.” Lucas moaned. Mark saw Jungwoo smile meanly as reached for the base and began to quickly move it in and out. “fuckfuckSIRPLEASENGHHH” Lucas’ whole body came alive as he began thrashing his long fingers gripped white knuckled into the sheets. Mark himself was so close to breaking the no touching rule. Fuck he was hard and listening to the wet sounds of Lucas being fucked relentlessly and begging for mercy were nearly too much for his resolve. “I want TO be a goOd boy pLEASE SUH-ER.”

“Kitten.” Jungwoo hadn't slowed “Pull his hair for me.” Mark got up careful not to touch himself and crawled over to Lucas who was slack jawed on the bed desperately trying to hold on. “Now.” Mark gripped the back of his hair and jerked. Lucas’ whole body went taut, thighs shaking in an attempt to not cum without permission. “Xuxi. Breathe.” a deep broken breath in. “Go sit at the end of the bed.” Mark saw the tears well up in his wide eyes and fall down his cheeks. “You can let go Mark. He's okay.” Mark released Lucas and the Chinese man shakily crawled over to the spot he’d vacated. “No touching Xuxi. No cuming.” Lucas nodded hiding his face in his hands as tears silently streamed down. Jungwoo looked at Mark out of the corner of his eye to gauge the younger’s reaction.

“Why are you hiding Xuxi?” Mark asked softly. “A handsome face like yours shouldn't be hidden away.” Slowly Lucas peeked over his hands.

“Tears.” The word was heavy. Jungwoo was praying they read Mark right. Being this deep in subspace one wrong word here and it would end badly for Lucas.

“But you're so pretty when you cry.” Mark didn't even have to lie. Lucas was beautiful and more so when he was broken down and desperate. “Please don’t hide from me.”

“Thank you.” Lucas breathed out wetly dropping his hands and smiling. Relief flooded Jungwoo and for the first time since he agreed to this with Lucas he felt that it would work out. “Are you gonna play with him Sir?”

“Yes Xuxi. I'm going to reward him for being good at practice and being so good to you.” Mark looked at Jungwoo confused “Xuxi was afraid you wouldn't like him if he cried. That's why he hid his face.”

“You're beautiful Xuxi. Nothing could ever change that. Can I kiss him Sir?” Jungwoo nodded and Mark went over to kiss Lucas making sure to only touch the other man's face. “You're perfect the way you are Xuxi.” Mark softly kissed him. They were both too turned on for him to trust either of them to keep their hands in place for anything other than a lazy kiss. The bed dipped by him as Mark felt teeth lightly bite into his shoulder and hands reach around to his dick. Mark moaned onto Lucas mouth as teeth trailed up and the hands kept alternating between gripping and pulling. 

“Sir.” Lucas pulled away from Mark. “Can I touch kitten?” Jungwoo opened his eyes and sank his teeth in deeper. Jungwoo grabbed one of Lucas’ hands to guide it to Mark’s nipples. “Thank you Sir.” Jungwoo hummed before going back to his work. Jungwoo kept up until Mark was shaking between them begging in both Korean and English. 

“Kitten stay here. Xuxi you can keep playing.” Jungwoo moved away. Jungwoo reached over to the box and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. Moving back behind Mark he flipped open the cap and dumped a large amount onto his fingers before rubbing them to warm the gel. “Kitten.” Mark whimpered in response. “How do you tap out?”

“Say Red.” Mark buried his face into Lucas’ neck.

“Good boy kitten.” Jungwoo slid a slick finger slowly up and down the Mark’s ass from the top all the way to his balls and back up. “You've been so nice to my Xuxi.” Jungwoo looked up into big brown eyes and corrected himself “Our Xuxi. He's really fond of you.” Jungwoo began to gently rub at the ring of muscle. “Xuxi trusts you enough to cry. That's a lot of trust kitten. He didn't cry for me for until months after we began playing.” The muscle gave way and he slid into the first knuckle “I'm so relieved that the trust was well placed.” Slowly he moved the finger into and out until it glided easily. “Another?”

“Please.” Mark was gripping Lucas’ shoulders for dear life. “Please Sir.” A second finger slid with a slight burn “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome kitten.” Jungwoo continued to work Mark open until three fingers were thrusting in and out with no discomfort. Lucas had stopped playing with Mark’s nipples and had his face cradled in his hands so he could watch the Canadian man’s reactions. “Can I fuck you kitten?”

“Please. God. Please Sir. Please.” While Mark wasn't crying he sounded every bit as desperate as Lucas had. The sound of the foil packet ripping was the best thing Mark had ever head in his life and when he felt the head slowly slide into him it took every ounce of restraint to not push back. Jungwoo slowly rocked back and forth let Mark adjust knowing the younger hadn't been active in some time.“Thank you Sir. I'm okay now.”

“Xuxi.” Lucas tilted his head refusing to look away from Mark. “Xuxi.” Brown eyes glanced over. “Hold him up when he falls okay.” Lucas smiled and nodded.

“Remember what I said last time kitten?” Lucas whispered as Mark’s pupils dilated  
“Remember to breathe.” As soon as the words were said Jungwoo thrusted harshly into Mark sending the man into Lucas’ chest. Grabbing a fist full of hair and wrenching his head back Jungwoo began to fuck roughly into Mark pleased at the choked moans and desperate pleas coming from the man beneath him.

“Play with him Xuxi.” Jungwoo bit out trying to ignore his own pleasure as his hips slapped against Mark's ass with each rut. Lucas’ hand slipped between them and Mark instantly tightened around him. “Fuck.”

“Sir.” Mark whimpered “Sir please caNAHH. CAn I cum?”

“Yes Kitten.” Jungwoo continued to fuck into Mark through his orgasm never slowing pace. “Good boy kitten.” Pulling out he let Mark fall to the bed spent. “Xuxi. Knees.” Lucas eagerly presented his ass. “Good boy.” throwing off the condom Jungwoo added more lube before sinking into Lucas. They'd been at this long enough that unless there was practice or a concert they didn't wear one. Lucas liked holding it in as long as he could. “Fuck Xuxi.” Jungwoo kissed his spine before rocking his hips. They weren't going to last long even at a slow pace.

“You're so pretty Xuxi.” Mark was looking up from where he was slumped on the bed. “I wanna see how pretty you are when you cum.” Jungwoo smiled softly at Mark. He really was getting more fond of the Canadian. Jungwoo adjusted his knees and began fucking quickly into Lucas making sure to hit his prostate loving how he could hear him crying in pleasure. “Cum for me Xuxi.” the effect was immediate. Lucas spine bowed and he moaned loudly as Mark watched enraptured. “Good boy Xuxi.” Jungwoo thrusted in harshly several more times before he came deep inside his lover.

Jungwoo had cleaned them up and left Mark to cuddle Lucas while he set to work cleaning the toys and changing the bedding.

“Mark?” Lucas whispered sleepily into his chest. “Do you really think I'm pretty?”

“No Lucas. I think you're beautiful.” Mark pet his hair. “I think you're wonderful and Jungwoo is wonderful too.” That earned him a smile from both men. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“I always knew you'd be good for us.” Lucas sighed happily. “Thank you for proving me right.”

Fin.

Taeyong: Thank god i think they're asleep  
Ten: you were the one that said we couldn't dump a bucket of water on them  
Jaehyun: As someone who isn't getting laid i volunteer to throw the bucket of water  
Johnny: I'm sure if you ask Doyoung or Kun they'd give you a hand. Or two  
Kun: Only if he buys me dinner  
Doyoung: And a movie  
Jaehyun: fuck you guys  
Doyoung: not before the first date


	6. Sick Days - Jungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo was sick and hated everything except for the two men who were currently curled up with him despite him trying to push them away for the sake of their health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft hours for soft boys - S

Jungwoo was sick. He was sick and didn't want to get his partners sick but Mark had stubbornly dug his heels in and demanded that Jungwoo “just shut up and lay down” after nearly kicking in his door with a far too eager Lucas on his heels. So now he was squished between Mark and Lucas while the two slept on his chest. The weight was not helping his cold much but the warmth of the two bodies more than made up for it. While the four days in bed had been nice, cold aside, he was starting to get antsy. Between training and becoming a member of NCT Jungwoo was not used to idle time least of all forced idle time. The few times he had tried to get up he found himself against the immovable wall that was Mark Lee. Mothering was in Mark's nature and being the leader of Dream had only honed those instincts. This morning he'd tried to convince the rapper that he was fine but the Canadian didn't buy it and dumped him unceremoniously back into the bed where Lucas was waiting. As soon as his back hit the mattress Lucas had wrapped around him like an octopus. Finally admitting defeat Jungwoo waved a tissue as a white flag in surrender receiving a nod of approval from Mark before he yanked off his hoodie to lay with them. For a while Jungwoo slipped in and out of consciousness but each time he woke at least one of them was with him and it made his heart feel warm.

“Are they sick too?” Jungwoo blinked up at Taeyong who had managed to slip into the room without him noticing.

“Just me.” Jungwoo grimaced at how stuffy he sounded. “Though if they insist on staying I can't make any promises they won't.”

“You know as well as I do they're not moving an inch without you.” Taeyong smiled down at them fondly. “I'm going to make some soup. I'll being some in when its done.” Jungwoo smiled sleepily and Taeyong bent down to kiss all three of their foreheads. “Get some sleep Jungwoo.”

“Thanks Tae.” Jungwoo held both of his boys closer and let sleep take him.

Fin.


	7. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on vacation and Mark wants it all. The pain, the punishment, the humiliation. He wants to be broken down and rebuilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright kiddos. This is hands down the most intense of these fics yet and please take the tags seriously before reading. - S
> 
> Piece of unsolicited advice: if you’re gonna do scenes like this have a handler, especially if it’s your first time, and for the love of fuck be smart about it. They can be great but things can go sideways real quick. Know your limit and play within it. There is no shame in having to tap out if things go too far. - love, you’re friendly neighborhood kink elders S&K

Mark stood in the kitchen of their rented house determinedly staring down a surprised Lucas and a critical Jungwoo. They had taken their vacation and tucked themselves into a small house out in the country where their the closest neighbor was nearly a mile away. This gave them privacy from not only the public but also from nosey neighbors for when they had their play time. Lucas in particular was enjoying being tossed around in ernest and getting to be as vocal as he wanted. Now Mark wanted his turn.

“Mark.” Jungwoo started but Mark lifted a hand to stop him.

“I am of sound mind and body. I want this.” Mark didn't look away from the black eyes that narrowed. He could hear the wheels turning in Jungwoo’s mind. “I trust you. I trust both of you.”

“You're asking for a lot Mark and you've never gone fully under.” Jungwoo looked again at the list of things Mark had asked for.

“You already throw me around and call me a slut.” Mark crossed his arms. Lucas wanted to laugh but he knew now wasn't the time. Jungwoo would be mighty unforgiving if he didn't take this seriously. “I just want, you know, more.”

“Choking, dragging, objectification.” Jungwoo read a few from the long list “Denial, cages, whips. This list is nearly front and back. Your only hard lines is puke and scat. That is a lot Mark.”

“You don't need to do all of them at once.” Mark rolled his eyes “I just started writing whatever came to mind that I felt comfortable with trying.”

“Mark.” Jungwoo tried again.

“I can be his handler.” Lucas offered receiving a smile from Mark and an appraising look from Jungwoo. “Mark might not know when to say enough but I do. I also know Mark's signs.” Jungwoo couldn't argue that. The last two months Mark and Lucas had been learning each others body languages so they could take on this role if requested. “Besides it's easier to drop in headspace when you know someone is watching over you. For both parties.”

“I'm okay with it.” Mark nodded

“You'd still be able to safeword out.” Lucas supplied “I know your signs but just because I'm your handler doesn't mean you don't have a say in this.” 

“I want to think about this.” Jungwoo reread the list “I'm not saying no.” he raised a placating hand “I need to build a scene and then we'll need to go over it. This is not something I'm taking lightly.” Mark released a breath “Me and Lucas have done this for so long we have scenes already made.”

“Paris, Fountain, Muzzle.” Lucas ticked off. “There are more but those are the most used. Each of these scenes have specific aspects that both of us have consented to. If Jungwoo asks if I want to go to visit a fountain I already know what the scene is. If I'm in the right headspace or want to I'll agree and we don't have to worry about talking about it and jump in.”

“Fountain?” Mark tilted his head

“Sometimes I like to get pissed on.” Lucas shrugged unashamed “You do-"

“Add it to the list.” Mark cut in getting a look of disbelief from his partners “The worst thing that can happen is that I don't like it and I take a shower.” Lucas couldn't hold back his laugh that time getting him a venomous glare from Jungwoo

“I'm sorry.” Lucas raised his hands in surrender trying to suppress his laughter “I’m sorry. He was just so blasé about it.” he cleared his throat. “You don't have to do all the things I do Mark."

“I. Want. This.” Mark lifted his chin defiantly. “Take the time you need to build the scene but we have a week and a half here and that is plenty of time for bruises to fade.”

***

“You look stressed.” Lucas leaned against the table where Jungwoo was staring at the list Mark gave them. The Canadian had run into town to grab some supplies and Lucas seized the opportunity to plead the younger's case to their partner. “You're overthinking this babe.”

“Don't you start.” Jungwoo sniped back.

“Mark is an adult.” Lucas saw the beginnings of a scene starting to form on a separate sheet next to Mark's. “I get why you're worried but we promised not to treat him like a kid.”  
“That's not-"

“Bullshit.” Lucas stared him down “Mark is new to this level yes but he won't know unless he tries.” Jungwoo deflated

“I'd feel better if I knew what he was like fully under.” Jungwoo rubbed his temples “There are too many variables.”

“When have you ever lost control? You knew how to read me before I even knew how.” Lucas placed a hand on Jungwoo's arm “He trusts us and I trust you.” Jungwoo gave a small smile “Now. Tell me what you got planned so far and I'll help you.”

“I love you.” Lucas smiled and let Jungwoo pull him forward for a kiss. “The scene name is going to be Collar.”

***

After two days and a lot of discussion between the three Mark finally got his wish. Now he knelt naked in the middle of the room with a cage on his dick and a thick collar around his throat which hooked to the long leash Jungwoo held.

“What are the rules?” Any traces of doubt the eldest had either had been wiped out or buried. It was Sir stood in front of him now and Mark was near shaking in anticipation

“Obey all orders immediately. Answer all questions fully and truthfully. Do not be greedy. Do not cum without permission. Do not move without permission.” Jungwoo nodded approvingly. “Safeword is Red. To take a break but not tap out is Yellow.”

“Good boy.” Jungwoo pet his hair. “I will ask you your colors and you will give me your answer and then I will ask Lucas. If you are in agreement we will continue, however if he believes you need a break I will defer to Lucas. This is for your safety. Being under can dull your pain sensors and you will continue when you should take a break. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Mark took a deep breath “I understand sir. Lucas is here for my safety.”

“Good boy Mark.” Jungwoo placed a kiss on his head before straightening. “We will begin. Color?”

“Green sir.” Mark responded.

“Lucas?” Jungwoo looked over.

“Green. You can continue.” Lucas sat on a chair watching his charge with a critical eye. Mark darted his eyes to where he was sitting and Lucas gave him a warm smile.

“Heel.” Mark shuffled forward on his knees to where Jungwoo had moved forward to. “Hands behind your back.” Mark dutifully put his arms back “Did you stretched properly before this?”

“Yes sir.” Lucas confirmed with a nod.

“Good boy.” Jungwoo secured his wrists in wide leather handcuffs that were lined with a soft silk. They would do their job at keeping his hands immobilized but the bruising would be minimal. “Lucas. Set a timer for thirty minutes.” Lucas pulled out his phone and did as asked labeling the timer CUFFS. Walking in front of Mark Jungwoo assessed the rapper. The raw trust in his wide black eyes went straight to his heart. “Color Mark?”

“Green sir.” Jungwoo looked over and Lucas again nodded.

Slap!

Mark's head whipped to the side nearly toppling him over.

Slap!

Mark panted but managed to stay upright. Jungwoo moved to stand behind Mark and placed a foot on the middle of his back.

Thump!

Mark managed to turn his head so when he hit the floor he landed on the side of his face. The foot returned the middle of the back then Jungwoo tugged sharply on the leash. Being unable to move with the foot on his back the collar bagan to choke the rapper who wheezed out moans.

“Does my cockslut like that?” Jungwoo didn't let up the pressure “Does my pretty cockslut like being treated like the filthy whore he is?”

“Yes" Mark wheezed “Sir.” the leashed tugged harder.

“Look at you. Tied up like and whining like a bitch in heat. Are you a greedy cockslut?” Mark shook his head no unable to answer. “Then why are you rutting against the floor?” Mark stopped his hips moving but Jungwoo took the end of the leash and viciously slapped his ass with it getting a yelp. “Greedy sluts get left wanting Mark. We've barely started and you're already breaking rules.” Jungwoo let the leash go slack and Mark slumped back to the floor gulping air. “Color?”

“Gr...green.” Mark coughed out.

“Green. You may continue.” Lucas stood up pocketing his phone to get closer. Despite being out of breath Mark was still okay. 

“Heel.” Jungwoo tugged on the leash getting a choked noise from Mark. “I said heel.” Mark raised himself to his knees and began shuffling forward but Jungwoo jerked the leash again knocking him off balance and sending him back to the floor “I said heel not get up you stupid cockslut.” Mark winced at the pain in his cheek but slowly began dragging his body towards Jungwoo trying not to moan as his weight and the wood floor stimulated his caged dick. “Faster bitch. I don't” the leash jerked harshly inching in forward “have" jerk “all day.” Mark came to rest at Jungwoo’s feet coughing and out of breath. “Took you long enough you stupid cockslut. Do you enjoy wasting my time?”

“No sir.” Jungwoo gripped his hair and yanked up forcefully “Ahhhfuck.” Jungwoo quirked a disdainful eyebrow “I'm sorry for wasting your time.”

“You should be.” Jungwoo slammed him head back down to the floor and ground it into the hardwood “I don't like stupid cocksluts who can't follow orders.”

“I'm sorry sir. I'll do better.” Mark promised.

“I think you owe me a better apology.” Jungwoo glanced at Lucas who was circling them. “Up bitch.” Grabbing the back of the collar Jungwoo forced Mark up to his knees. Lucas lifted his phone. Fifteen minutes until the cuffs had to come off and Mark would need his hands for what he had planned next. “Look at me.” The black eyes were glassy. Mark was in near full headspace.

“You can continue.” Lucas supplied

“Cockslut.” Mark lifted his head in acknowledgment “You're being a good boy.” Jungwoo said lovingly. Even with this type of scene he knew Mark loved to hear those words, to be praised, and this was all for Mark.

“Thank you sir.” Mark’s whole body relaxed and he beamed a smile. Kneeling down Jungwoo kissed the rapper and forcing his mouth open so he could suck on his tongue. “Thank you.”

Lucas watched as Mark slipped further and further into his headspace until finally the Canadian was fully under. He'd become a nonentity to the rapper some time ago but that was okay, Lucas knew what it was like to be both under his headspace and under Jungwoo’s control. A whine from Mark caught his attention. Jungwoo was still harshly kissing him and had reached between Mark's legs to tease the younger's trapped dick. The rapper had been doing his best to keep his hips still as Jungwoo's unforgiving fingers knew exactly where to go to elicit responses until Mark couldn't hold himself back anymore and moaned loudly earning him a sharp slap to the thigh. Jungwoo whispered something into Mark's ear making the younger's hips twitch. 

“You've made a mess on my clean floor.” Jungwoo leaned back before forcing Mark's face down into a puddle of precum “Clean up your mess.” Mark nodded as he adjusted his knees so he could begin licking the puddle up. Lucas took a deep breath to try to damper the arousal building. Watching his partners play always made him hungry. “Keep your ass up.” Jungwoo stood behind Mark with a bottle of lube and a vibrator plug. As Mark kept licking at the puddle of precum Jungwoo slicked up his fingers before roughly shoving two in getting a pained cry from the younger. “Color?”

“Gr..gre..green.” Mark breathed out a few tears slipping out of his eyes. Jungwoo looked to Lucas. 

“Mark look at me.” Lucas walked forward and knelt down. Slowly the dark eyes opened. “Green. You can continue.” Jungwoo roughly finger fucked Mark eliciting pained cries punctuated pleas for mercy, all of which went ignored by Jungwoo. If Mark needed out he would be told so and until then this is what Mark wanted. Jungwoo did love to indulge his boys. Lucas held Mark's gaze as he cried when Jungwoo added a third finger and forced his ass to open wide with minimal stretching. “Green. You can continue.” Jungwoo looked at him critically for a few moments while they listened to Mark sniff brokenly.

“Thank...thank you. Sir.” Mark's voice wavered a bit. The burn in his ass had almost subsided and he still wanted more.

“Do you want to take a break?” Jungwoo asked petting a trembling thigh.

“No sir.” Mark whimpered “Not yet.”

“Okay baby.” Jungwoo removed his fingers “Since you're being so good I'm going to reward my pretty cockslut.”

“Thank you sir.” Mark went back to cleaning the floor with his tongue.

“This should keep you sated for a while.” Adding a liberal about of lube Jungwoo shoved the plug into Mark making the Canadian curl in on himself with a whimper. “No cumming without permission cockslut.” BUZZ! Lucas watched as Mark tensed up the tendons in his neck jumping out “Good boy.” Soft hands trailed down Mark's shaking legs “My pretty, pretty, cockslut. You're doing so good for Sir.” Mark sobbed.

DING

“Cuffs off.” Lucas announced and Jungwoo immediately helped Mark onto his knees so he could undo the leather.

“Roll your shoulders for me.” Mark obeyed “Lift your arms up over your head.” Jungwoo massaged the muscles until some of the tenseness bled out. Mark would need to do more stretches later to shake out the stiffness that would settle when he slept tonight but for now he was satisfied. “You still owe me an apology.” Mark looked up waiting “Lucas?”

“Green. You can continue.” Jungwoo nodded unzipping his pants. Watching their lover be thrown around had an effect of all of them and Jungwoo sighed as he was finally released. Mark licked his lips but didn’t move forward or drop his gaze. 

“Open.” Mark obeyed “Tap my leg twice if you need out. I intend to cure you of your gag reflex since stupid cocksluts like you don’t need them anyway.” Mark was nearly drooling at the idea and Lucas couldn’t blame him, he remembered the first time Jungwoo had held him down and choked him with his cock. Lucas kneeled next to Mark so he’d be able to keep an eye on him. This was going to be tricky since the point was choke but not enough to actually make him throw up or pass out. Mark wouldn’t care about the passing out but he’d never forgive them if they intentionally made him puke. 

“Deep breath kitten.” Lucas whispered and when Mark compiled Jungwoo guided his dick into Mark’s mouth, thrusting shallowly a few times before snapping forward and holding Mark’s head still “Breathe through your nose.” Mark gurgled trying to comply his throat closing around Jungwoo causing the older to let out a breathy moan. “Sir.” Jungwoo pulled out letting Mark breath and cough after a few moments Lucas nodded and Jungwoo repeated his actions. Mark lasted a few moments longer than the first time, his body trying to twist away out of instinct but the hold Jungwoo had kept him in place. Lucas could see his eyes beginning to roll up but he let it drag for a moment more. “Sir.” Mark coughed and thick streams of spit and precum leaked down his chin to mix with the tears there. Lucas took in the shaking shoulders and wounded look carefully before nodding to Jungwoo. “Green but give him some build up.” The older nodded “Through the nose kitten.” Mark tensed up a moment but relaxed when Jungwoo pet his hair. “Go a head Sir.” Jungwoo took his time building up letting Mark get used to having his throat full in smaller bursts. It didn’t stop the gagging and shaking but it did allow the younger time to recover. Lucas lost track of how long they were at it but after the last round he noticed Mark was off. The rapper’s breathing was too erratic and even when Jungwoo was going slow the younger was choking, Lucas also saw that his skin was flushed pale “Red.” Jungwoo immediately pulled out and dropped to a knee, both reaching out to remove the collar so they could check Mark’s pulse. The heartbeat was fast, too fast, and not slowing while choked coughs racked his body. “Mark listen to me. I need you to slow your breathing.” Lucas lifted his face and waited for the glazed eyes to focus on him between gags. “Breathe with me.” while Lucas helped Mark get a breathing pattern Jungwoo circled around to turn off the plug and tuck himself back into his pants.

“I’m going to grab food. You got him?” Lucas nodded absently his focus entirely on their partner.

“Breathe with me Mark.” Lucas took a deep breath and Mark copied “Now exhale slowly.” It took several minutes but eventually Mark’s breathing evened and body began to shake as it came down from the high. “C’mere.” Mark was too dazed to move but let himself be pulled into Lucas’ lap so the tall man could wrap him up “You did so good Mark. So good. I'm taking off the cage hold still for a moment.”

“What happened?” Mark winced at the pain in his throat.

“Adrenalin spike.” Lucas pulled a soft blanket around them from where it had been hanging off the bed. “Your body went into overdrive. Jungwoo is going to get you something to eat. Just rest love, you’re okay.” Mark didn’t know why he started crying again but Lucas gently rocked him cooing words of praise. Jungwoo appeared after a few minutes with an armful of food.

“Drink this.” Mark looked up to see a juice box with the straw already put in. “Apple juice. It will help bring your sugar up.” Dutifully Mark took the straw into his mouth and drank it down. “That’s it kitten. You’re doing so well.” Finishing the juice box Jungwoo opened another but set it to the side to pull out fruit slices and began feeding them to him in small bits. “I even have those slim jim things you like so much.” Mark tried to laugh but his throat was sore “Chew slowly kitten.”

“Do you want to continue after this?” Mark took his time thinking about it before nodded his head yes. “Are you sure.”

“Yeah.” Mark accepted another piece of slim jim “Can we move onto something where my mouth is free? I really, really, don’t want to puke.”

“Of course kitten.” Jungwoo kissed his temple. “Of course.” Mark had nearly fallen asleep in Lucas’ arms while the two had continued to feed and praise him. They made him feel so safe that when Jungwoo shook him awake to ask if he still wanted to continue Mark felt himself drop nearly instantly back into his headspace. “Lucas?”

“Green. Just,” Lucas kissed Mark’s temple reluctantly as the rapper crawled out of his lap to sit on his knees in front of Jungwoo “Just go easy on him for a bit.” Jungwoo nodded.

“Do you want the collar back on?” Mark nodded once and Lucas nodded in agreement. “What are the rules?”

“Obey all orders immediately. Answer all questions fully and truthfully. Do not be greedy. Do not cum without permission. Do not move without permission.” Mark rasped out. “Safeword is Red. To take a break but not tap out is Yellow. Lucas has final say.”

“Good boy.” The collar snapped back on. “I will not be putting my cock back in your mouth today.”

“Thank you sir.” Mark smiled.

“Turn the plug on to the second setting.” Mark reached behind him to push the button twice sending pulsations through his body. “My little cockslut is already hard.” Jungwoo cooed at him. “Face on the floor hands on your head.” Mark obeyed. “Good boy.” Jungwoo upped the pulsations.

“Siiiiiiiir.” Mark gripped his own hair. He was going to break apart on the floor. God he wanted to break apart but Sir gave him strict rules. Sir’s rules where what mattered. He could be good for Sir.

“Greedy sluts get left wanting.” Jungwoo slapped a thigh. “Let's take this up again. I want to see how you react.” Jungwoo pressed the button three times notching the vibrations to full blast. Mark's body jerked and twitched of its own accord while the man grunted out moans.

“Sir please. Fuck. Please sir “ Jungwoo stood up aiming a unforgiving blow at Mark's ass. Slap! “Oh god. Oh fuck. Please sir.”

“Color?”

“GreEEN” Mark was nearly ripping his hair out. Lucas nodded. Jungwoo swung again getting a scream from Mark.

“Count. I need to know how stupid my cockslut is.” Slap!

“One.” Mark curled his arms closer but kept his hands on his head. Slap! “Two.” Lucas could hear the tears but nodded to continue. Slap! Slap! Slap! “Threee. FOUR. FiVE.” Jungwoo straightened and used the ball of his foot to roughly shove Mark until the younger went sprawling on his side and rolled to his back.

“Look at me.” Dark eyes met his. “Legs open.” Instantly Mark’s knees fell to the side. “I want a warm hole so you might as well be of some actual use to me.”

“Green.” Lucas sat down in front of Mark. “You can go harder now.”

“Back on your knees.” Jungwoo pulled his pants down to his thighs “Meat doesn’t get to look at me.” Mark bit back a moan, his sir knew what he wanted and Mark loved him for giving it to him.

“Yes sir.” Mark grit his teeth when the plug was yanked out and nearly sighed in relief at the absence of the vibrator however it was short lived because as his body relaxed Sir slammed into him. “AhHh.” Mark whimpered as he was roughly fucked, the scratch of denim and metal from the zipper mixing with the pain of being used gave him something to hold onto while the older was hitting every point of pleasure on his body. “Oh god sir. Can-GHK” the words were cut off by a sharp pull of the leash making him choke.

“Meat doesn’t get to cum.” Jungwoo spat “Meat lays there and takes it like it’s supposed to.” Mark struggled to breathe but the hold on the collar loosened “Say it.”

“Meat.” Mark whimpered. “Meat doesn’t get to cum.”

“That's right. That's what you are.” Jungwoo yanked back in the leash. “You are a peice of fuck meat with a warm hole.” Jungwoo bit his lip trying to stave off his orgasm. His pretty Mark wasn't satisfied yet, he could see it in his eyes when he was on the floor. His boy may not be a painslut like Lucas but it was becoming apparent that he loved to be degraded. 

“Sir I-" Mark shook around him. “Sir I have to pee.” Jungwoo looked at Lucas who was fixed on Mark.

“Can you hold it?” Mark nodded but bit his knuckles.

“Then my meat will hold it.” Adjusting his knees Jungwoo slowed his pace but upped the harshness so that each thrust inch Mark up the floor. “Does my meat want me cum inside him?”

“Yes sir.” Lucas was impressed Mark was able to speak with how strung out he looked. The mix of pain and pleasure had the Canadian so close to the edge Lucas was a bit jealous it wasn't him being used. But he'd get his turn later. This was Mark's playtime and it was humbling even now that Mark trusted them to do this and him to be here to witness. 

“Ung. Fuck.” Jungwoo panted letting his head fall back the sounds nearly lost in the wet smack of skin. “Ah..shit.” Jungwoo dug his nails into Mark's hips and came to the sound to Mark's pained cry. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck.”

“Sir. Sir please. Please please please.” Lucas watched Mark's whole body tremble while he sobbed on the floor. Jungwoo breathed for a moment before pulling out and shoving two fingers into Mark making the younger scream.

“Meat can't come.” Jungwoo fucked the fingers in and out a few times before forcibly flipping Mark onto his back. As soon as the younger landed Jungwoo jerked a leg up and stuffed his fingers back in “Right? My piece of fuck meat knows his place right?” Jungwoo watched as Mark tried to answer but the younger's mouth hung open only emitting sobs. Pushing the leg to the chest Jungwoo pressed on Mark's prostate

“SIRPLEASE!” The rapper's body shook. He wouldn't hold much longer. “SIR PLEASE I CANT. I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T!”

“Then I guess my bitch can cum.” Jungwoo pressed one last time and Mark came violently underneath him clawing at the floor. “My bitch just can't help but make a mess can he.”

“Thank you sir. Thank you sir. Thank you sir.” Mark kept mumbling as his body jerked coving his chest with his own release. When Jungwoo finally removed his fingers the pain in his bladder returned. “Sir...Sir I-"

“You've already made a mess.” Jungwoo looked at him disdainfully.

“I..I can-" Mark squeezed his eyes shut in shame as he felt the warm liquid run down his body unable to hold any longer “I'm sorry.”

“Not even house trained. You are lower than a dog.” Jungwoo and Lucas looked at each other then back down at Mark both coming to the same conclusion: this was Mark's limit. The younger laid still in the puddle of his own cum and piss and Jungwoo thought he'd never looked more beautiful. “Okay. That's enough.” Mark kept his eyes screwed tightly shut. “Lucas go start a bath please.” Lucas nodded kissing both of them before going to do as asked. Jungwoo undressed before pulling Mark off the floor into his arms “Mark. My beautiful Mark you did so good for me. You were so good at following orders. How bad is your pain?”

“Sore.” Mark whispered clinging to the older “Very sore.”

“Okay love. We're going to take a hot bath to help you okay?” Mark nodded. “Can Lucas join after he cleans up the room?”

“Please.” Mark didn't want to be without both of them but a small part of his brain knew the mess had to be cleaned up.

“Okay love. Can you stand?” Jungwoo helped him up on shaky legs to slowly lead them to the bathroom “So good Mark. You're doing so good for me. Almost there love.” the bathtub was only filled half way but it allowed for Mark to lay on Jungwoo chest without having to worry about breathing in water. 

They laid in the water so long Mark nearly fell asleep again and was surprised to find that at some point Lucas had joined them in the bath. The two gently washed his body and while a steady stream of praises were spoken. “I love you.” The words fell unbidden from his mouth. “Both of you.”

“We love you too Mark.” Lucas nearly burst from happiness. 

“Thank you for your trust.” Jungwoo kissed his forehead “Thank you love.”

“Can we go to bed?” Mark yawned fully coming back to his head. “I...I don't want to be alone.”

“Of course love.” Jungwoo helped him out of the tub and dried him off before leading them to the bedroom. “Goodnight Mark.” Mark hummed happily in between the two letting sleep take him.

Fin.


	8. Muzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas likes to be Jungwoo’s puppy. Tail and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo slips into your uwus between the fourth and fifth rib - S

Jungwoo took two days of rest after their scene with Mark before attempting to plan anything else out. Both him and the Canadian were exhausted, physically and emotionally, from the scene and the rapper had kept himself no more than a few steps away from him or Lucas at any given point, craving their touch. At first Mark had been embarrassed about it but each time the rapper had started to apologize the two would squish the man between them and shower him with praise and affection until he was boneless in their arms. The Chinese man in particular was enjoying Mark’s clinginess, being a person who survived off of touch himself, and Jungwoo enjoyed watching his boys cuddle close. Mark’s unreserved trust in them was something both he and Lucas treasured. By the third day Jungwoo could see Lucas getting anxious. With everything developing in their relationship they hadn’t been able to do a proper scene since before Mark joined them, and while happy they’d gotten to do one with Mark, Jungwoo knew Lucas was itching to have his turn. Walking into the living room he found his boys cuddling on the couch with Mark nearly asleep on Lucas.

“Puppy.” Jungwoo hid a smile as Mark hit the floor with yelp. Mark had been perched on Lucas’ lap up until he was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor in the tall man’s eagerness. Lucas crossed the room in less than three long strides before dropping to his knees like a stone. “You owe Mark an apology puppy. You could have really hurt him.” Lucas blinked startled as he realized what happened.

“Shit.” Lucas whipped his head around nearly throwing himself off balance “I'm so sorry Mark.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mark rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“Are you hurt?” Jungwoo watched him gingerly get up rubbing his hip.

“Nah.” Mark waved his hand dismissively “Just surprised me is all.” Jungwoo smiled fondly when Mark walked over to crouch next to Lucas “Can I kiss him sir?”

“Yes you may.” Both smiled gratefully at him making his heart melt a bit. 

“Thank you sir.” Mark leaned forward to give the tall rapper a quick kiss. “Do you need me to be your handler?”

“No thanks.” Lucas grinned “Muzzle?”

“Yes puppy.” Jungwoo pulled Mark to his side when the younger stood up. “We’d like you to watch. If you get uncomfortable you can tap out and leave the room.” Mark’s amusement bled into mild concern.

“I like pain.” Lucas reached up to grab his hand “So along with some other stuff there will be caning.”

“Oh. That’s all.” Mark laughed as his body relaxed “I was imagining something much worse.”

“There may be a little blood but I don’t like to press it that far. While puppy likes it I do not.” Jungwoo ran his fingers through Lucas’ dark hair “Besides it’s hard to dance when your ass is raw.”

“It’s hard to dance when your ass is raw.” Lucas singsonged sarcastically getting an unamused arched eyebrow from Jungwoo.

“Room.” Jungwoo ordered. The tone sent shivers through both men and Jungwoo had to suppress another smile. “Now, puppy.” Lucas smiled up and obeyed. While the younger darted to the room Jungwoo grabbed Mark’s hand to hold him back “You can leave at anytime. Neither of us will be upset.” Mark leaned forward to slowly kiss Jungwoo “I’m serious Mark.”

“I know sir.” Mark smiled “I will leave if needed. I promise.” Jungwoo pressed their foreheads together “Now we should go see Lucas before he makes a mess.”

“You’re right.” Lacing their fingers together Jungwoo lead them to their room “Puppy is eager today.” Lucas was kneeling next to the bed naked with a wide grin fixed on his face. On the bed lay the soft black tail plug, ear headband, and collar “Can Mark be with us puppy?” Mark knew it was a formality but the wave of joy that hit him when Lucas nodded his head enthusiastically warmed him all the same. “Stay dressed for now Mark. I will let you know if you need to undress.”

“Yes sir.” Jungwoo kissed his cheek again “Where do you want me?”

“You may sit on the bed. We will go over the rules for you and puppy once we finish preparing. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Both Mark and Lucas answered at once making them both chuckle. With Mark walking over to the bed Jungwoo turned his focus back to Lucas. “We are going to be doing Muzzle today. Is there anything you want omitted from the scene?”

“No sir.” Lucas’ pupils were already blown wide

“Is there any requests you’d like considered?” Jungwoo stood with his hands behind his back waiting while Lucas looked back at Mark tapping his fingers against his bare thigh nervously.

“I would like Mark to piss on me.” Mark blinked in surprise “If you’re comfortable with it.” Jungwoo looked up from Lucas 

“Uh…” Mark cleared his throat “I...I can try.” Jungwoo took in the deep blush and anxious body language

“You can say no.” Jungwoo reminded gently “It’s a big step and we won’t judge you if you don’t want to.”

“It wouldn’t be until later in the scene.” Lucas supplied “Think about it. If you feel you can do it I give you my full consent.” Jungwoo waited a few more moments before nodding.

“I agree to Mark joining for that part of the scene should he chose to.” Lucas turned his full attention back to him “Mark I will let you know when, and if you are comfortable doing so you may. For now please remain on the bed.” Walking over to the bed Jungwoo picked up the collar to attach it around the man's neck making sure the round tag rested perfectly in the dip between his collarbones. “Xuxi. On the bed.” Jungwoo bit back a chuckle as the tall man jumped up to follow the order “Sit pretty for me.” Pressing his face into the bed Lucas presented his ass “Good boy Xuxi. Good boy.” Jungwoo ran his hands along the soft skin of the man’s ass and thighs “My pretty Xuxi.”

“Thank you sir.” Lucas turned his head to smile up at Mark “Can Mark pet my hair sir?”

“Yes he may.” Jungwoo responded uncapping the bottle of lube, smiling when the man sighed happily. Working Lucas open was second nature to Jungwoo. He knew all the spots to press to elicit sighs and moans, when to add more fingers to give the rapper the sweet sting driving him crazy. Soon his puppy was falling to pieces on the bed moaning his name desperately.

“Siiiiiiiir.” Jungwoo looked up from the three fingers now buried inside. “Sir please.”

“Please what Xuxi?” Jungwoo grinned curling his fingers, Lucas shook. From the corner of his eye Jungwoo saw Mark staring down at Lucas adoringly.

“Can I please have my tail?” Another curl of his fingers sent the man nearly over the edge “FuuucK.”

“Only if you don't cum before you're told.” Lucas whimpered clutching Mark's wrist “Can my puppy do as he is told?” Jungwoo slowly massaged the prostate “Hmmm?”

“Please god please.” Lucas whimpered, body taut “Sir I want to be a good boy.”

“So be a good boy.” Jungwoo kept the slow movements of his fingers loving the broken sounds coming from the man “My good boy Xuxi.” 

“Sir…si-” Jungwoo pressed harder until Lucas was drooling silently, hand falling limply from its hold.

“Good boy Xuxi. You can have your tail now.” Adding lube to the metal plug Jungwoo replaced his fingers with it. Lucas whimpered something that sounded like a thank you. “Sit up puppy.” It took a few tries but eventually Lucas raised himself up on shaky arms “Do you want your ears?” 

“Please.” Jungwoo placed the headband on brown curls “Thank you.”

“Such good manners.” Placing kisses along the broad shoulders Jungwoo motioned for Mark to come over “Can Mark kiss you Xuxi?”

“Yes sir.” Lucas smiled with closed eyes “I would like him to.” 

“Mark give Xuxi a kiss.” Leaving the two men kneeling on the bed pressed together Jungwoo picked up the folded towel on the nightstand to shake it open and lay on the ground. The edges of towel would serve as the confines of the scene. If Lucas needed a break or wanted out while wearing the bit he would be receiving soon then all he would need to do would be to place his hand on the hardwood floor. It would also help keep the mess to a minimum. Turning his attention back to the bed he cooed at his two boys. Lucas had tucked his face into the crook of Mark's neck and was all but purring as Mark ran his fingers through the dark hair no doubt showering him with whispered praise. More and more Jungwoo found himself grateful that he agreed to adding Mark to their relationship, particularly in moments like this where the youngest took care of Xuxi like he was the most precious thing in the world. “Are you ready puppy?” Lucas untucked himself from Mark to nod enthusiastically “Come over. Mark bring the computer chair so you can sit.” Once both were there Jungwoo motioned for Lucas to kneel on the towel. “What are the rules Xuxi?”

“Count all lashes. Do not move without permission. Do not cum without permission. If I need to tap out move off the towel completely if I need a break place one hand off the towel.” Lucas grinned when Jungwoo picked up the braided leather bit from the folding table they had brought in earlier. 

“Good boy Xuxi. Open your mouth.” Obediently Lucas let his mouth drop so Jungwoo could place the bit in his mouth and secure it around his face. “Color?”

“Grw-EE-n.” Lucas mumbled around the leather. Jungwoo ran his fingers under the soft leather making sure it wasn't cutting into the skin. “Thangk gyu shur.”

“You're welcome puppy.” Jungwoo picked up the cane using the end to wipe off some of the drool gathering on the tip of Lucas’ chin. “Such a good boy.” Flicking his wrist the cane smacked against a nipple making Lucas jump with a yelp.

“Wone.” Jungwoo hit the other “Two.” Glancing over at Mark he smiled at the younger studying the raised welts already appearing on Lucas’ chest. “Suhr?” Jungwoo tilted his head in question “Pluhese.” Smiling warmly Jungwoo placed a harder hit against a toned thigh. Lucas moaned loudly nearly forgetting to add a small “Thrhee.” Switching between the two thighs Jungwoo covered them in layering welts each pained squeal going right to his groin. “Fifth-theen.” Lucas gasped out. Circling behind Jungwoo delivered two hits to the bottom of his feet drinking in the whimpered “Sixth-een. Seven-teen.”

“Good boy Xuxi. Do you want more?” Jungwoo dragged the tip of the cane lightly down his spine.

“Yes pluhese.” Lucas gripped his knees to keep from touching himself where he was hard and aching between his thighs. A small part of his brain still registered Mark watching them silently, looking up at the warm black eyes Lucas let the last pieces of himself drop into his headspace. Sir would take care of him and Mark would take care of Sir.

“Sit pretty for me.” Lucas lowered himself to the floor but keeping his ass in the air. “Spread your knees puppy.” Lucas shuffled them father apart, humming as the soft fur of the tail brushed against his dick. “Good boy. We will start with twenty. Count them.”

SMACK

“Wone.” Lucas grunted gripping the towel. The sharp pain radiating from his ass was sending pulses directly to his dick. 

SMACK

“Two.” Jungwoo dragged the tip down Lucas’ spine again deciding on where to place the next one. 

SMACK

“Thruheee.” Lucas buried his face into the towel 

“Don't hide your face Xuxi. You know how much Mark likes to see you cry.” Jungwoo placed a smack on the inside of his thigh. “Are you going to disobey two orders?”

“...No…” Turning his face slowly back to the side Lucas sniffed “Four.”

“There is my good boy.” Jungwoo nodded to Mark

“You look beautiful Xuxi.” Lucas nearly came from the praise instead he settled for a small contented whimper. “Thank you sir.”

SMACK

Lucas’ body actually rocked forward with the hit “Fu-five.” Using the cane Jungwoo flipped the tail up so it rested along Lucas’ back. Very carefully Jungwoo tapped against his balls watching Lucas shake like a leaf, grunting in pain. “Sixth. Sev-seven. E-e-eight.” A light tap to the tip of his leaking erection had Lucas so close to the edge he could barely remember to stop himself. Angling carefully Jungwoo hit the insides of Lucas’ thighs in a Z pattern as the man yelped out the numbers with each hit. 

“Color?” Jungwoo flipped the tail down with the cane

“Grween.” Lucas pulled his arms under his chest, breathe heaving in and out.

“Good boy.” SMACK

“GAHHH.” Jungwoo watched Lucas grind his teeth hard against the leather “Th-thirth-EEN.” Jungwoo divided the last of the lashes between Lucas’ thighs and ass while the man wailed beneath him “Twenty.”

“My good boy Xuxi.” Placing the cane onto the table Jungwoo knelt next to Lucas forcing the taller man to sit up “I'm taking the bit out.” Undoing the snaps Jungwoo massaged his jaw “You look so pretty when you cry Xuxi.” Lucas smiled leaning into the hands with a soft sigh. “How do you tap out?”

“Red for stop. Yellow for break.” Jungwoo rewarded him with a kiss “Can Mark kiss me again?” Both looked over. Mark was out of his seat the moment Jungwoo gave an affirming nod “Thank you sir.” Switching spots with Mark so the younger can kiss Lucas properly, Jungwoo inspects the welts raised up along the skin. A few show signs they will have small blood blisters from where several lashes had intersected but the majority of the would heal up within a day or so.

“Please go sit back down Mark.” Breaking away from their kiss Mark nodded “Thank you.” Grasping the tail plug firmly Jungwoo removed it despite Lucas’ pleas to keep it in “Shhh. It's okay Xuxi. Shhh.”

“Please let me have my tail. Please.” Jungwoo nearly caved at the heart broken look “Sir. Please.”

“No Xuxi.” Jungwoo kissed a tear stained cheek “We don't want it to get ruined do we?”

“......no...” Lucas hunched his shoulders making himself smaller “Can I keep my ears?”

“Yes you can puppy.” Settling behind Lucas Jungwoo pressed himself against the broad shoulders, lips an inch from his puppy's ear “Do you want to give Mark a show?” Lucas’ breath hitched “We can show what a good boy you are. How pretty you scream for me.”

“Please. I wanna be pretty for Mark.” Lucas looked at the younger with hungry eyes.

“Make sure you watch kitten.” Jungwoo slapped a thigh making sure to hit several welts “Xuxi wants to be pretty for you.” Slapping the thigh again Lucas keened, head falling back to rest on Jungwoo's shoulder “Where should I hit next kitten?”

“His chest.” Mark sat transfixed, hands white knuckled on his knees. Gripping both nipples harshly and twisting them caused Lucas to buck harshly in his grip. “Fuck you're so pretty Xuxi.”

“You can touch yourself but you can't cum until I give you permission.” Jungwoo released the abused nipples, hands moving down to press harshly into the forming bruises. Spitting on his hand Lucas began to stroke himself slowly making sure to keep his eyes locked with Mark “Moan for Mark Xuxi.” The noise that crawled out of Lucas reverberated through the two men.

“Oh my god Xuxi.” Mark bit his lip “Holy fuck.”

“Sir I wanna cum.” Lucas continued to fuck his fist “Please Sir can I cum?”

“No Xuxi. Not yet.” Jungwoo bit his shoulder harshly making Lucas release a high whine “Mark? Have you decided?” Jungwoo kissed the ring of teeth marks 

“I.. I'll do it.” Mark swallowed thickly, too aroused to feel embarrassment.

“Stand up and wait for my word.” Mark shuffled to his feet hands waiting on the waistband of his sweatpants. “How do you tap out Xuxi?”

“Red.” Lucas tongue felt too big for his mouth “Two taps to your arm.”

“Good boy Xuxi.” Adjusting his position Jungwoo kissed the base of Lucas’ neck “Keep playing with yourself.” Waiting a few moments longer Jungwoo smiled at Mark before snaking an arm around Lucas’ throat in a chokehold. Lucas gasped a moan rolling his hips harshly “Now Mark.” Pink cheeked Mark pulled himself out of his pants.

“Where?” Mark, lovely Mark, was doing his best not to look away

“Chest.” Jungwoo waiting until the stream hit Lucas chest to lean in and whisper into his ear “My pretty puppy is such a slut. Letting anyone mark him up.” Lucas tried to speak but it was garbled. “You're such a pretty shade of purple baby. Just like your little cock.” Releasing some pressure Jungwoo allowed him to catch his breath “My slutty bitch letting himself get claimed by someone else.” Jungwoo shot a wink up at Mark “If you're going to let him do that you might as well suck his cock too. Mouth open.” Lucas jaw dropped, tongue falling out to slowly drip saliva off the tip “Mark. Come fuck Xuxi's throat for me.” 

“Y-yes sir.” Mark kicked off the sweatpants entirely Mark stroked himself a few times before stepping onto the towel and pointedly ignoring the puddle of his own piss he was now standing in. Lucas’ eyes were nearly rolled up, hand still slowly working his erection.

“Go on Mark. Just make sure to let him breathe.” Jungwoo watched Mark tentatively slide into Lucas’ mouth “It's okay Mark. Xuxi can take it.” Tightening his hold again Jungwoo listened to the wet gargle of Mark slide in and out “Do you like that puppy? Only being good for a warm hole to fuck?” Lucas was shaking “A warm wet hole made for sucking cock.” Jungwoo reached a hand down to smack a welt covered ass cheek. The chain reaction was beautiful.

Lucas moaned around Mark making the younger stutter his hips twice before cumming with a long moan, cum and spit trailed down Lucas’ slack jaw.

Tightening his hold one last time Jungwoo ordered “Cum for me baby.” Lucas rocked back and forth in his arm at the force of his orgasm. Releasing the hold Jungwoo gathered him close “That's it baby. My beautiful Xuxi.” Lucas fell limp into his arms barely conscious “Prefect. My good boy. You did so good for me Xuxi. So good.” 

“Can I?” Mark had stayed close but waited 

“Of course.” Mark pressed up against the front of Lucas.

“Hi Xuxi.” Mark pet his face “You did so good for sir.” Both Jungwoo and Mark whispered praises to Lucas gently petting the warm skin “So pretty.”

“Thank you Mark.” Lucas mumbled coming back to himself “Love you sir. Love you Mark.”

“We love you too Xuxi.” Jungwoo made them all stand up “Mark. Can you clean this up while I get Xuxi showered?”

“For sure.” Mark leaned over to steal a kiss from Jungwoo “Thank you for letting me be a part of this.”

“Thank you for always taking care of Xuxi.” Both looked up at their sleepy lover “Come on puppy. Shower time.” With heavy reluctance Lucas removed the headband and set them on the table as the walked past.

Standing under the slightly cool spray Lucas let Jungwoo clean his body with soft hands and softer words. While he wished the water was warmer the coolness eased the stinging on the marks on his thighs and ass. It wasn't long before Jungwoo pulled him out to towel him off and apply a cooling gel.

“Thank you sir.” Lucas caged the smaller man in his arms “I love you.”

“I love you too Xuxi.” Jungwoo nestled into the hug “We should get you to bed. You'll be falling over soon and I don't think me or Mark can carry you.” Lucas hummed in agreement. The lethargy had already crept into his bones “Let's go find Mark and lay down.”

Mark was finishing cleaning up when they walked into the room. All traces of their scene lay cleaned on the folding table or stuck in a basket for laundry. Steering Lucas to the bed Mark naturally gravitated over. No sooner had Lucas laid down he was out like a light.

“He okay?” Mark straddled Jungwoo's waist getting a raised eyebrow

“Muzzle makes him sleepy. The adrenaline high gets him every time.” Mark slowly shifted his hips “Kitten?”

“You always take such good care of us sir.” Leaning down to steal a kiss Mark ground his hips harder “Wanna take care of you.”

“My pretty kitten” Jungwoo sighed meeting his hips “Thank you.” Slipping a hand between them Mark slowly stroked Jungwoo and placed kisses along the long neck. The angle was awkward and the stretch hurt his wrist but it was worth it to see Jungwoo slowly lose himself “Fuck...fuck. Mark.” Jungwoo came with a high moan. “Thank you kitten. My good boy.”

“Thank you sir.” Peeling off his shirt Mark cleaned them both. Crawling over Lucas to curl around the large body he added “Goodnight Jungwoo.”

“Good night my boys.”

Fin.


	9. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo has been distant, Lucas has been crying in a not sex way, and Mark has had enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve covered Top Drop with Jaebum in Not my Oppa. My Daddy but what we haven’t played with is Restlessness which is a different kind brain fuckery. Tops are people too and I wish more people addressed that in fic - S

Mark was getting agitated. Since the end of the promotion shows, Jungwoo had been distant with him and Lucas. At first both he and the Chinese man didn’t mind, they were all worn out from being dragged across the continent for shows, but as days ticked by and their lover seemed to float farther away the two couldn’t help but get worried. Well Lucas was concerned and Mark ever the fixer wanted to help but any time either approached Jungwoo they were turned away or shut down. After a few weeks of grinding his teeth Mark moved back into his room not willing to pick a fight but unwilling to stay in a bed that felt stiff and disjointed. It took less than two days for Lucas to follow him.

“Is it my fault?” Lucas laid curled on his side with his head resting on Mark’s chest. “I’ve been pushing him too much.”

“Then he should have said something and not just shut down.” Mark carded his fingers through the short hair. “Christ. It’s like the bullshit with Ten all over again,” Lucas peeked up at him. “Remember the two weeks Ten was avoiding Johnny and Taeyong? He basically got caught up in his head and let it spiral out of control.”

“I remember that. They all looked so sad,” Lucas sighed. “Are we going to lose him?”

“I don’t intend to let him walk away so easily.” Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead. “If he really wants to end things he’s gonna have to say it and not be a passive aggressive child about it.” Lucas sniffed. The Chinese man had been doing his best not to cry but this was weighing heavily on him. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay,” Mark rolled Lucas onto his back to cup his face. “We’re gonna be okay. Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” Lucas smiled “I trust you.” Mark rewarded him with a soft kiss. “Mark?”

“Yeah?” Mark brushed his cheekbone with a thumb.

“I love you.” Mark kissed him again letting Lucas’ hands roam over his body. “What would we do without you.” Mark hummed absently but didn’t answer, instead he crawled in between Lucas’ thighs pressing heavily against the growing tent in the Chinese man’s pants. “People are home.”

“Ask me if I care,” Mark kissed down his neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Please don’t,” Lucas rolled his hips up against Mark, “please don’t stop.”

“It’s okay Lucas.” Mark sat up to look down at his lover spread out under him. “I’m going to take care of you and afterwards we’ll figure out how to get through to our stubborn idiot.”

 

***

“They really in there being loud as fuck.” Ten laughed elbowing Jungwoo in the living room as the not so distant moans of Lucas echoed through the dorm. “Surprised you’re not in there.”

“Hmm.” Jungwoo kept his eyes firmly on the window. 

“You going to go join? Sounds like a lot of fun to be had.” Ten was eyeing him critically now but Jungwoo just sat in place. “You okay?”

“Hmm,” Jungwoo sighed running a hand through his orange hair. “I’m fine.”

“You’re full of shit.” That got a reaction. Black eyes finally met Ten’s gaze. “Whatever it is I hope you’re smart enough to have talked about it with them.” Jungwoo clenched his jaw “Didn’t watching me nearly fuck up my life teach anyone anything?”

“Ten. No offense bu-”

“I may be a bitch but I’m not your bitch so don’t take that tone with me.” The Thai dancer cut him off and rolled his eyes at the glare he received. “Listen you want to be a sulky bitch that’s fine but it’s not just you that’s going to be affected. You have two people who care about you and if you pull your head out of your ass you’d realize you’re probably hurting them.” Jungwoo opened his mouth but Ten stopped him. “Don’t. I’m not interested.” 

***  
Lucas laid panting on the bed as Mark cleaned up their mess with a shower towel from that morning. “We’re never going to live that down.” 

“Probably not.” Mark tossed the towel into the laundry basket, “but I don’t care.” Laying back down Mark let Lucas wind his limbs around him. “I love you Lucas.” The Chinese man sighed happily and nuzzled into his chest. “I think I have a way to get Jungwoo’s attention.”

“Yeah?” Warm fingers trailed along the shorter man’s ribs, “what do you have in mind?”

“At first I wanted to yell at him but I don’t think that will work.” Lucas hummed in agreement, “so what if I force him to pay attention.”

“You? A brat?” Lucas shifted up onto his elbow, “oh that will definitely get his attention.” A smirk rippled across his face. “I would pay to see that.” 

“I just hope it doesn’t make it worse.” Mark chewed on his cheek.

***

 

Jungwoo still felt a bit of his pride stinging from Ten’s comments the day before. The Thai man was right but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He had seen Mark and Lucas at dinner that night but didn’t sit next to them and did his best to ignore Ten silently staring him down. Jungwoo knew he should be talking with Mark and Lucas but he didn’t quite know how to explain what was going on with him. He’d been feeling off and out of sorts for weeks but what had started as a small nagging feeling had bloomed into dispassion at best and pure apathy at worst. The few times his partners had tried to reach out to him Jungwoo had simply ignored their concern or shut them out with dedicated silence in an attempt to keep whatever this was from them. 

“Hi Mark.” Jungwoo didn’t try to smile, it would feel like a lie. The Canadian stood in front of his door looking impassively at him. “I’m going to bed, can you please move.”

“Make me.”

“Excuse me?” Jungwoo blinked rapidly in surprise. 

“I said,” Mark crossed his arms over his chest. “Make. Me.”

“What is this?” Jungwoo frowned. “I’m not in the mood to play games right now.”

“Shame.” Mark clicked his tongue. “Real pity.”

“Mark.” Jungwoo’s voice had gone low, “move.”

“No.”

“I said,” Jungwoo stepped forward “move.”

“Make me. Sir,” Mark could see the aggravation working it’s way into Jungwoo’s eyes and suddenly Jungwoo snatched the front of his shirt and dragged him away from the door. “Thank you Sir.” Mark kissed his cheek and turned to walk towards his room leaving his lover confused at what just happened. 

The next week followed nearly the same pattern. Jungwoo would be trying to do something and inevitably Mark would appear acting belligerent and force Jungwoo to either physically move him or order him in front of others. With each act of dominance Mark would obey before thanking him and leaving to go about his day. His interactions with Lucas was no different and within a few days if it wasn’t Mark pushing his buttons it was Lucas and on a few occasions it was both of them.

“Mark please move,” Jungwoo stood again in the hallway being blocked by the Canadian.

“Nah.” Mark leaned against the wood crossing his arms.

“Don’t make me slap you.” The words had more bite than he wanted but he was tired and his partners were reaching the end of his patience.

“You know Sir,” Mark’s stance softened “if you needed space you should have said something instead of leaving us hanging.” Jungwoo held his breath as a barb tried to crawl its way out of his mouth. He should have known Mark would be the one to do this. “If you want out of this you need to tell me now.”

“That’s not it Mark,” Jungwoo sighed dropping his shoulders in defeat “I don’t want to end this.”

“Then we’re going to go in the room and talk about what’s going on.” Jungwoo nodded and let himself be lead into their room with Mark shutting the door behind him. “Talk to me. What’s wrong. It’s been almost a month and you’ve barely looked at Lucas and I. It makes me not believe you when you say you don’t want to end our relationship.”

“Mark,” Jungwoo started but the rapper didn’t stop.

“I know you can’t exactly ghost us since we live together but it feels like you have.” Mark frowned at the closed door, “Lucas cries when he thinks I’m asleep or can’t hear him. You owe it to him at least to make up your mind about what you want to do.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Mark shook his head and walked towards the door “I love you and I don’t want to lose you but unless you can at least talk to us about what’s wrong I can’t be with you.” Mark tried to ignore the tears threatening to fall, “and neither can Lucas.”

“I don’t know where to begin,” Jungwoo stared helplessly at Mark’s back.

“Honesty isn’t an option it’s a requirement,” the words sounded bitter. “You told me that.”

“I know,” Jungwoo placed a careful hand on Mark’s shoulder. “I’ve been out of sorts for a while. Unable to focus or really concentrate on anything.” Mark turned around to face him. “I feel detached and out of control.” Jungwoo searched for words, “it didn’t seem fair to put you and Lucas at risk of being hurt, but instead of making things better it just got worse and I don’t know how to crawl out of it.”

“What can we do to help?” Mark brushed a stray bit of hair from Jungwoo’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” the words were heavy with guilt. “I honestly don’t know.”

“You seemed to perk up a bit when we’d make you order us around.” Mark shifted his weight to be in Jungwoo’s personal space. “We don’t have to be naked for you to order us around.”

“Mark.” Jungwoo looked into the intense black eyes “I -”

“You feel out of control right?” Mark trailed fingertips along his jaw, “so order us to do stuff. It doesn’t have to be sexual. Tell me to do something.”

“Kiss me.” Mark pressed a light kiss to his lips before drawing back.

“Thank you for the order Sir,” Jungwoo let the words wash over him. “Anything else Sir?”

“Kiss me again.” Mark hummed and this time kissed him with more fervor. Jungwoo tried to focus on the feel of his lover but the fog in his mind was still heavy. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ll work on it,” Mark kissed his cheek. “Thank you for the order Sir.”

“Sleep here tonight?” Jungwoo looked down, “it’s not fair to ask but...I’ve missed you two.” Mark kissed his forehead.

“I’ll go get Lucas.” Jungwoo nodded and watched as Mark walked out the door. He didn’t want to be nervous but Mark and Ten were right. He hadn’t handled this the best and his lovers had paid the price for it. Jungwoo stood in the middle of the room staring at the wall trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach as the minutes ticked by. It would only be fair for them to leave him hanging tonight since he’d done so to them for nearly a month. They’d done everything and he’d fucked it up by being distant. 

“Jungwoo?” Lucas’ voice made him jump. The Chinese man stood in the door next to Mark and his eyes were red rimmed.

“I’m sorry Lucas,” Jungwoo hated that he’d done this. “I’m so sorry.” Lucas chewed at the inside of his cheek a moment before hesitantly walking to Jungwoo. “I don’t know how I’ll make this up to you but I will. I’ll fix this if you’ll let me.”

“I’m still mad at you,” Lucas tried to sound grumpy but the sheer relief he felt took the bite out of his words.

“You should be. I broke your trust.” Lucas nodded absently. “And I -” Long arms wrapped him in a crushing hug.

“Stop talking,” Lucas buried his face into Jungwoo’s neck. “Just shut up and hug me.” Mark smiled at the two and pulled out his phone to send a quick text.

Mark: You can call off the troops we got this handled  
Ten: As if that’s going to stop Tae. You fool  
Mark: I was referring to you but okay lol  
Ten: I don’t know what you mean  
Mark: And you say I’m full of shit

 

“Whose downfall you planning?” Jungwoo asked as Mark snickered at his phone.

“I was telling Ten he could stop scowling at you now,” Mark pocketed his phone. “Though apparently Taeyong is going to give you a stern talking to. That I can’t help you with.”

“It’s okay,” Jungwoo closed his eyes as Lucas kissed along his neck. “I deserve it.”

“Do you have any orders Sir?” Mark watched as Lucas’ hands dropped from Jungwoo’s shoulders and settled on his waist.

“I…” Jungwoo cut off as Lucas became more insistent, “Lucas.” The tall man didn’t stop and his large hands grabbed Jungwoo’s ass and pressed them together.

“We’ve missed you Sir.” Mark moved to stand behind Jungwoo and kiss behind his ear “Do you have orders for us?”

“Lucas stop,” Jungwoo said firmly and the Chinese man begrudgingly moved away. “It’s too late to play today and I’m still too foggy to do so without hurting you.” Lucas looked small, “I’ve hurt you enough without risking this.”

“Let's lay down. We can talk more tomorrow.” Mark pulled both of his lovers over to the bed and bullied Jungwoo into the middle between him and Lucas. Mark had plans to make them all sleep but the moment they were curled together the Chinese man’s eyes locked with his filled with barely contained hunger. Mark smiled back and both men turned on their partner.

“I know you said you’re too foggy to play Sir,” Lucas whispered into Jungwoo’s ear, “but please let me suck you off.” Lucas trailed his hand down Jungwoo until it rested on the older’s groin. “Please Sir.”

“Lucas,” Jungwoo bit his lip as the large hand rubbed against him. “Fuck.” Jungwoo looked to Mark but already the Canadian’s hands were ghosting up his chest. “My boys.”

“Can we Sir?” Mark asked as he bucked into Lucas’ hand, “can we take care of you?”

“Yes you may,” Jungwoo smiled at them both. Mark leaned down taking his mouth in a heavy kiss while Lucas moved between his legs and all but ripped his sleep pants off. After nearly a month of being alone and too detached to even take care of his own needs Jungwoo was overwhelmed at the sensations pulling at him and he could do little more than writhe between his two lovers. “Shit,” Jungwoo clung to Mark as he rolled his hips into Lucas’ mouth, “oh fuck. More Lucas.” Lucas smiled and complied.

“Thank you Sir,” Mark whispered against his lips. “Do you have another order for him?”

“Faster Lucas.” Lucas obediently bobbed his head faster. “Oh Lucas. My good boy.”

“Thank you for the order Sir,” Mark licked his lips staring into Jungwoo’s dark eyes. “Do you have an order for me?” Jungwoo smiled up at him before his eyes nearly rolled back at a particularly hard suck from Lucas. “Keep going that Lucas,” Mark held Jungwoo’s face watching their lover lose himself in the moment. “It’s okay Sir. We love you.” Jungwoo’s spine arched with a cry as he came. “Thank you for letting us take care of you.”

 

***

Over the course of the next week Mark and Lucas would receive orders from Jungwoo that ranged from trivial stuff such as chores around the house and practice to sexual and with each command both made sure to follow through and thank their lover. Gradually the fog began to lift from Jungwoo’s mind and the more it evaporated the more of their lover came back until he was nearly back to normal. As promised Taeyong had pulled Jungwoo aside one day and gave him the most objectively terrifying talking too about shutting down and causing them distress and the scowl on his pretty features would have been funny if Jungwoo hadn’t been afraid their leader was about to have Ten kick his ass. Johnny had also pulled him aside but after staring at him for a few minutes in tense silence the tall man pulled him into his arms and the two stayed like that for some time before Johnny placed a kiss on the top of his head and walked away. Ten kissed him on the cheek and called the matter done but warned him not to do it again. Taeyong had a soft spot the size of Canada for Mark and the three did not take well to their baby being hurt.

“You okay?” Lucas placed a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder his eyebrows knitting together in concern. “You look a little lost.”

“I’m okay. I was just thinking,” Jungwoo turned his head to kiss the fingers resting on his shoulder. “It’s been a while since we’ve done a scene.” Lucas’ face broke into a wide smile.

“What do you have planned Sir?” Lucas didn’t bother hiding his excitement. The regular sex they’d all been having was great but just as Jungwoo needed to be in control Lucas needed to be controlled. Lucas was ready to have his Sir back.

“Nothing too elaborate. We have a busy week but if you’d like I can throw you around a bit,” Jungwoo smiled pleasantly. “We’ll play with Kitten when he gets home tonight.”

“Yes please,” Lucas kissed his cheek. “Thank you Sir.”

Fin.


	10. Gracilis Sir Can I Have Another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas strained his hamstring and it should not be getting him off but here he is splayed wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracilis muscle is in your thigh that runs along hip to knee and hurts like a motherfucker when pressed. Massage therapists generally call it the “Owie Muscle” and not a great time if you’re not into pain play. But we are. So have some less than wholesome projection - S

Lucas was going to lose his mind. Actually, factually, lose his mind. It was his own fault and he knew it but that didn’t mean he had to like it. The problem was he had half assed warmed up at practice and mis-stepped during a move causing a strain on his hamstring which had been so intense that he’d dropped to the floor. Jaehyun had beat everyone to him and in a ridiculous show of strength lifted him up and carried him over to the nurse station down the hall. After the nurse looked him over and sent him to the clinic with a mildly overbearing Taeyong and Jaehyun he was released with crutches to use for the next two days and a strict order to stay on bed rest for at least a week. Lucas had been tempted to decline the crutches but the look of disapproval from Taeyong had stopped the words dead in their tracks. The doctor had explained something about a inflammation and using big medical words like “Sartorius muscle” and “Gracilis muscle” and Pinea-something or other, and despite desperately trying to follow along Lucas got lost in the medical speak. When he’d gotten home Jungwoo dumbed it down to normal person speak: he’d done fucked up. Dutifully he had been keeping up with the ice packs every hour on the hour and keeping his leg elevated like he was supposed to even though being chained to a bed was making him twitchy. 

The first day he’d spent roaming the internet and enjoying not having to wake up early and even googled what the muscles he had fucked up so he could avoid doing this again. 

The second day he had tried to get up but Taeyong was insistent that he use the crutches, much to his dismay, and even worse was Jungwoo backing him. Lucas had tried to puppy dog eyes his way out of using them but neither men were moved and Jaehyun had threatened to throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes if he so much as attempted to go anywhere without them. 

So here he was on day five and convinced the wallpaper was moving because he’d been staring at it for so long. PING!

Taeyong: How you feeling?  
Lucas: The wallpaper is moving  
Ten: You’re being dramatic  
Lucas: Tell that to Xiao  
Ten: To who?  
Lucas: Xiao. He’s a dog. He’s been sitting with me all day. Great sense of humor.  
Jungwoo: Oh my he’s made an imaginary friend  
Jungwoo: Guess we gotta trade him in for a new model Mark  
Mark: No comment  
Lucas: Fuck off  
Jungwoo: Remember this next time you half ass stretch before dance  
Lucas: Me and Xiao are running away

Lucas grumpily stared at his phone before putting it on silent. While they had a point the problem was everyone had come in after he got back from the clinic and given him the same speech about it like he didn’t know he fucked up. The constant stream had caused him to snap at Mark who had recoiled like he’d been struck and he’d instantly regretted it but the rapper had quietly excused himself before walking out the door. Later he received at text from Mark apologizing for berating him after so many others had but he hadn’t been back into the room since. Grabbing his phone again he shot a message to Mark.

Lucas: I’m sorry for snapping the other day  
Mark: Its okay. I get it.  
Lucas: It’s not okay. You were worried and I was an asshole.  
Mark: Don’t worry about it. It’s okay.

It didn’t ease the weight in his chest. The punctuation in the text felt stiff and Lucas tried not to be bitter about it but the combined boredom and frustration of being forced to stay immobile was making it difficult. Mark had complained about management chewing on his ass for three days about his vlive slip up and yet he had jumped on with everyone with the lectures. Logically he knew it was not the same thing. That Mark was worried about his health but Lucas let Jungwoo routinely beat the shit out of him so what the hell was the kid gloves for.

Lucas: Mark is mad at me  
Jungwoo: He isn’t  
Lucas: *screenshot sent* He is  
Jungwoo: He was talking to you and you got upset and yelled so he left  
Jungwoo: That isn’t anger that’s him trying not to upset you more  
Lucas: He complained when the managers yelled at him but now everyone is ganging up on me for the stretching thing. I was frustrated  
Jungwoo: And you think he didn’t realize that? That maybe that’s why he’s been giving you space?  
Lucas: ?????  
Jungwoo: Mark feels bad for putting you in the same spot and is trying to give you space so you can breathe without making you feel like you’re being judged  
Lucas: So he’s just going to avoid me now?  
Jungwoo: So am I if you keep picking fights because you’re bored and need something to lash out at  
Lucas: Seriously?  
Jungwoo: I’m not feeding this pity party. I’ll see you when I get home.

Lucas was half tempted to throw his phone. While he would feel better it would also mean he’d be without any form of entertainment until someone passed by and he had already pissed off Kun so the elder Chinese man would not do him any favors. As it was he got disapproving silence when Kun brought in the ice packs. “This is all such bullshit.” Opening his phone again he googled his ‘injury’ for the millionth time. He read everything on the wiki page until all the Latin words started to make his head hurt and slurred together before clicking back to read other articles. The consensus was strain bad, muscle hurt if poked. 

Fuck it.

Lucas looked at the diagram again and dug a fingertip into his inner thigh looking for the Gracilis muscle. No luck. Moving his finger up and over a bit he tried again. “FUCK.” The shooting pain was instant. “Oh fuck me they weren’t kidding.” Lucas mumbled rubbing the skin. As the pain faded a familiar sensation seeped in. Arousal. “Well this is not remotely as surprising as it should be.” Lucas poked again wincing at the pain before exhaling shakily as it bled into pleasure. Five days was a long time to not be touched for him. Even if Jungwoo wasn’t in the mood to play Mark was usually willing to indulge even it was just grinding against each other but Jungwoo had refused because of his leg and Mark, a spike of guilt echoed through him, he had drove Mark away. Shaking his the thoughts away Lucas pressed on the muscle again with one hand while rubbing the front of his pants with the other. He’d make it up to Mark later. “Oh shit.” Lucas rubbed circles along the muscle line sucking in harsh breaths as the line of pain and pleasure teetered back and forth. The more he pressed the more accustomed to the pain his body became and soon his hips were bucking into the palm he had pressed to the front of his pajama pants. “Fuck.” Once the pain began to fade in his injured leg he switched to the other jolting up at the spike and biting his lip to hold moans in. “Oh shit.” Another dig “Oh fuck yes.” Harder “Oh shit where is Jungwoo when you need him?” Lucas was panting. Slipping his hand under the waistband he lazily stroked himself while his hips twitched in reaction to the muscle burn. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Lucas lifted his head to see Jungwoo standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s kind of the point.” Lucas dragged his tongue over his lower lip before biting down hard and pressing into his thigh.

“While I do enjoy watching you getting off.” Jungwoo walked toward the bed “You’re going to fuck up your legs.”

“So do something about it.” Lucas moved his hands so they laid at his sides “Or is Sir unable to d-FUUCK!” Lucas let out a yelp as Jungwoo dug his fingers into the muscle. “Oh god Sir please do that again.” Jungwoo narrowed his eyes. He had half a mind to leave Lucas with a command to suffer but it would only frustrate the Chinese man more and if it got worse Mark and Kun would not be the only ones who would be stuck dealing with the consequences.

“Take your shirt off and bite it. This will not feel good.” Lucas’ eyes widened as he pulled it off and put the material into his mouth. “The coaches showed me videos of how to massage this area to help heal however,” Jungwoo’s thumb pressed and trailed upward causing burning pain to shoot up “it hurts. But since my bitch likes to be in pain and cause pain I don’t feel bad.” Jungwoo kept massaging the muscle in both legs while Lucas grunted in pain and clutching the sheets. “What’s wrong?” the Chinese man was shaking and after a few moments Jungwoo dug a unforgiving finger into his thigh “Answer when spoken to.”

“Sir” The word was muffled through the shirt and clenched teeth “Please.”

“No.” Lucas cracked an eye and moaned. Jungwoo hadn’t been this mean in months “You’ve been rude to Kun and you hurt Mark’s feelings.” The fingers dug deeper into the shaking thighs “You are pissed off at being stuck in bed and that is understandable I am not upset about that. What I am upset over is that you are taking it out on the others.” The fingers abruptly disappeared. “Finish yourself. I am too angry to keep playing and I won’t risk hurting you.”

“Please. Sir please.” Lucas whimpered but Jungwoo closed the door firmly behind him. Taking a deep breath Lucas let his head fall backward before reaching a hand down into his pants. When he finally came he didn’t feel good about it. Cleaning up with his shirt he tossed it on the floor. Lucas laid there for a long time staring at the wall until a tentative knock came to the door. “Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” Lucas frowned at Mark’s quiet tone.

“Please.” The door slowly opened and Mark shuffled in not really looking at him. “I’m sorry. I was pissed off and I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Mark opened his mouth but Lucas shook his head “No. Don’t make excuses for me.” Mark shifted his weight before crawling onto the bed and tucking his head under Lucas’ chin. “I really am sorry.” Lucas felt tears stinging his eyes.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Mark propped up onto his elbow “Look at me.” Lucas stared straight at the ceiling “Lucas. Please.” Lucas sighed but did as asked “You were mad. You were mad and it could have been anyone and you would have yelled. I know it wasn’t personal. Okay?” Mark kissed him. “We’re okay.” Mark slowly kissed him for what felt like days before pulling back and resettling against his side. “Take a nap with me. I’m tired.” Lucas hummed in agreement before closing his eyes.

 

****

Jungwoo returned from the dance studio much less angry than when he had left earlier. He’d gone to Lucas room with the intention to talk but it became clear quickly that he needed to remove himself from the situation. Seeing the door still closed Jungwoo walked past to take a shower to finish clearing his head. Finally showered and calmed down Jungwoo rolled his shoulders and walked into their room only to stop short in the doorway in surprise. On the bed Mark and Lucas were curled up together sleeping peacefully, the Canadian rapper looking much more relaxed than he did on the ride home. When Jungwoo climbed onto the bed Lucas cracked an eye open for a moment before falling back asleep. He knew he should wake them up but he wasn’t going to disturb them even if it meant that Taeyong would scold them in the morning for missing dinner. “Don’t worry Lucas. Once your leg is healed up we’ll try that again.” Jungwoo pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder as he laid down with them. “Goodnight my boys.”

Fin.

Lucas: DOC CLEARED ME TO GO BACK  
Taeyong: Really? Good! We’ve missed you :)  
Ten: Get ready to suffer  
Lucas: Why?  
Ten: In bed for 7 days. You’re doing nothing but yoga until your muscles loosen back up  
Lucas: Has anyone told you lately you’re the antichrist?  
Ten: Johnny. Every day.  
Lucas: Night**  
Ten: As long as you know  
Taeyong: I’m going to farm chickens I’m done  
Lucas: You’ve got plenty of cocks here though  
Ten: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I wrote this months ago so when Haechan miss stepped and fucked up his leg a few weeks back I was s t r e s s e d. Like boys. Blease take care of your selves T^T
> 
> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


	11. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark might have gotten an idea or thirty from Sicheng but all are out of his normal comfort zone. “Stay afraid but do it anyway.” - Carrie Fisher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corsets are sexy and I firmly believe everyone should have at least one. - S
> 
> Hibiscus and Plum blossoms are the national flowers of Korea and China respectively.

Mark fidgeted nervously in front of the door to Sicheng’s room. He’d spent two weeks watching the man get laced up by Jungwoo and he might have asked the Chinese man to help him get his hands on one. The corset was more expensive than he was expecting but Sicheng stressed the importance of quality since the boning could actually stab you if it broke and it gave Mark a whole new appreciation for people who wore underwire bras. 

Taking a steadying breath he knocked.

“Come in.” Mark nearly groaned at Yuta’s voice. Of course he had to be home when Mark needed help. Inside the room Yuta was sprawled out on the bed watching One Piece with both Taeil and Sicheng curled up on his chest. “Hey Markie. What’s up?”

“Um. Can I borrow Sicheng?” The Chinese man looked over his shoulder “I need help with the, um…”

 

“Sure. Do you want to do it in here or your room?” Sicheng crawled off the bed stretching out his long limbs

“You’re blushing? Mark is blushing.” Yuta rolled over with a grin zeroing in on the bag “What you got there Markie?”

“Hush you.” Sicheng shot a glare “Don’t make him uncomfortable with us.” Mark could honestly kiss the man at this point.

“Might as well do it here. They’re in the room and I…” Mark cleared his throat but still whispered in a rush “I want to surprise them.”

“Oh my god you’re adorable.” Yuta clamored off the bed to forcefully pull him into a hug “Mark how are you so adorable.”

“How are you such a menace?” Mark laughed feeling the tension bleed out as he relaxed into the hug. Despite the teasing Yuta rubbed small circles between his shoulder blades making him relax further into the man’s arms.

“Can we adopt him? I want to adopt him.” Taeil paused the episode rolling his eyes. Rolling on to his side the eldest watched them all with a content smile.

“Sure. You gonna fight Taeyong for custody?” Mark asked innocently giving the man one final squeeze.

“That’s no fair. Taeyong has you, Doyoung claimed Jeno and Haechan is just actually Johnny’s son.” Yuta lamented “I want babies.”

“I’d offer Renjun or Jaemin but they would tear your ass apart.” Mark extracted himself from Yuta “Try Jisung or Chenle if you’re feeling brave.” Grabbing the corset from the bag Mark felt the blush creep up again. “So. Uh. How do I put this on?” 

“This is very nice.” Sicheng elbowed Yuta away. The corset was a deep black with vibrant magenta hibiscuses accented by pale pink plum blossoms stitched into the panels “You got the proper boning, shut up Yuta, like I told you?” Mark’s eyes were glued to the floor, his face hot, but he nodded. A kiss to the side his head startled him and Mark found Yuta nuzzling his hair.

“You’ll look so pretty, not as pretty as our Sicheng, but very pretty.” Yuta gazed lovingly at the tall man who looked about two words away from murder. “No one is as pretty as our Sichengie.”

“The fact you’ve managed to survive this long is a testament to how much he loves you.” Mark jabbed but let the man continue to be affectionate. 

“You’ll need to take your shirt off. Yuta you’re in the way.” Sicheng finished loosening the laces. Sighing dramatically Yuta pressed a quick kiss to Mark’s red cheek and laughed as he walked back over to the bed where Taeil still sat smiling kindly. “You sure you want to do this in here?”

“Yeah it’s fine.” Mark stripped off his shirt forgetting about what else he was wearing underneath right up until Taeil wolf whistled at the the black lace bralette. “Damn it.” He was nearly dizzy with embarrassment.

“Very nice. It's good to have it on before you put on a corset since you aren’t going to be able to bend much.” Sicheng circled around behind him and placed the corset on “We’ll have to adjust a bit and it will seem like it needs to be tighter but you’ve never worn one so we have to be careful. More you wear it the more comfortable they get.” Mark nodded “Arms up.” Mark obeyed and winced as the material started to tighten “Deep breaths Mark. You gotta make sure you’re getting enough air.” He nodded. “If you want to wear one regularly I would suggest getting a waist trainer and use this one for special nights.”

“You look beautiful Mark.” Taeil reassured from the bed “They’ll love it.”

“Thanks.” Mark smiled warmly. As Sicheng tightened the laces with the same short tugs he remembered Jungwoo doing Mark felt more confident. “I see what you mean by needing deep breaths.” Sicheng hummed in agreement 

“You’re all set.” Sicheng circled around and adjusted the front and the bralette so they lined up “Perfect!”

“You’re the best.” Mark put his shirt back on.

“You can see it through the shirt. That’s not much a surprise.” Sicheng tugged the material back off and walked to his closet bringing back an over large shirt “Try this.” Mark felt like he was swimming in it “Much better. Just make sure to wash it.” 

Sicheng pushed him out of the room with a final fluff to the hair and reminder to breathe deeply while wearing the corset. Making his way back to the room he couldn’t help but feel the tendrils of excitement creep up into his stomach. He hoped his partners would enjoy his surprise.

“There you are!” Lucas met him at the door with Jungwoo still seated on the bed. “You disappeared on….oh.” Mark pulled off the borrowed shirt. “Oh fuck kitten.” The blush was burning his face and trailed clear down to his chest but he continued and shimmied off his sweatpants revealing lacy panties and a set of thigh highs. “Holy shit.” Lucas dropped to his knees instantly pressing his face into Mark’s groin “Sir please. Please let me.” Mark looked shyly up at Jungwoo who stared transfixed on the bed.

“Come here.” Both of them shuddered at the tone and Mark’s mouth went dry. Walking over Mark kept his eyes on the floor while Jungwoo sized him up with hungry eyes “When did you get these kitten?”

“Few days ago Sir.” Mark was breathless “Sicheng helped me.”

“Then we will have to properly thank Sicheng.” Mark met Jungwoo’s eyes and nearly melted “Was there any reason you got dressed up?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Lucas pressed himself against his back trailing open mouth kisses along his neck and Mark could feel his erection against his back. “H-h-hi Lucas.” Large hands grabbed at his groin firmly getting a moan from him. 

“Lucas seems to really like this.” Lucas rocked against him moaning lowly “Lucas hands off.” Lucas whimpered “Lucas.” The tall man slinked away “Are you my pretty kitten?”

“I’d rather be your little slut.” Mark bit his lip.

“Is that so?” Jungwoo stood up “Okay kitten.” Mark felt his body come alive the the breath between Jungwoo’s words and the grip on his throat from the hand that shot up viper quick. “Lucas do you see what we have here?” Lucas nodded his eyes still burning with lust. “For as much as I would like to draw this out my pretty slut I don’t think we’ll have the chance right now. Look at Lucas.” Mark looked at the man from the corner of his eye “I don’t think even an order can keep him from you much longer.” Jungwoo released his throat and Mark belatedly remembered to take a deep breath when he felt a bit dizzy. “Does my pretty slut want to be fucked by Lucas?”

“Yes please.” Jungwoo pulled him down to kiss him harshly, a hand snaking around to press a finger tip against his hole 

“You planned ahead.” Mark smiled shyly going red faced again “Kitten” Jungwoo's lips brushed his ear “Once Lucas fucks your brains out I’m going to.” Mark licked his lips, his whole being buzzing in anticipation “Lucas come here.” The Chinese man was behind him in an instant his hands going around his waist “He’s yours.”

“Thanks.” Lucas said gruffly pulling Mark over to the desk “Sit on the desk.” Mark lifted himself onto the surface. “This needs to be loosened.” Mark reached behind undoing the knot, fingers stretching out the laces until he could finally bend comfortably “Good boy kitten.” Large hands pulled the panties off making sure that the stockings stayed in place “Oh fuck Mark. Hold your legs up for me.” Mark rested his back against the wall holding his knees, his body already trembling under his partners intense gazes “Thank you sir.” Jungwoo placed himself on the desk next to Mark passing the bottle of lube to Lucas.

“Is that loose enough Mark?” Jungwoo traced a flower. Mark nodded sighing when Lucas slid two fingers in “Pretty kitten.” Jungwoo turned to the side sliding fingers along the lace covering his chest. “Thank you for the surprise. We appreciate it.”

“YoU’RE WelcoME.” Mark curled his toes when Lucas rubbed at his prostate “Oh fuck Lucas.” The fingers didn’t stop moving “Lucas please.” Lucas kept at it until the younger was clawing at the table moaning loudly “Lucas. LucAS.” The Chinese man pressed harder overwhelming him “Lucas. Fuck, Lucas please.”

“Don’t stop Lucas.” Jungwoo spoke watching Mark’s face “I want you to keep him here. Just like this.” Mark’s hips twitched up “Kiss him.” Lucas used his free hand to place Mark’s ankles on his shoulders allowing him to kiss the younger. Mark held on desperately as Lucas sloppily kissed him, neither able to coordinate themselves past the thrumming need “You like that Mark?” Mark moaned the fingers re-starting their motions “My boys are so pretty together.” 

“AhhHHH.” Mark tried to pull away but Lucas refused to let him move. The more he moved the slower Lucas’ fingers moved against him. “Lu...Luca…” His eyes were glazing over “Lu..cas…” Mark trembled “Please.” The fingers pressed harshly making him jolt

“Look at him Lucas. So strung out from just your fingers.” Jungwoo cooed “Pretty little thing.” 

“Jungwoo.” Mark arched off the wall barely there “Sir may I?” The heat in his belly was spilling over the edges. Lucas knew his body as well as Jungwoo and Mark didn't know how much more he could take.

“No.” Mark whimpered, he should have known better “What did I say about meat?”

“Sir.” Mark latched onto Lucas’ shoulders trying to anchor himself.

“Answer my question.” The cold edge to Jungwoo’s voice had him swooning.

“Meat doesn’t get to cum.” Mark grit his teeth against the building need. It was hard to keep a solid thought in his head with how intense the feeling of Lucas edging him was but Sir said no. He didn’t want to disobey Sir. He could be good.

“Sir I want to be in him so bad.” Lucas finally spoke up again. Looking up pleadingly at Jungwoo “Please let me.” Mark swallowed thickly at the intense gaze they shared “Please Sir.” The fingers pulled out to add more lube and slide back in.

“Okay Lucas.” Jungwoo nodded “Move him to the bed and you can.” Lucas’ pants hit the floor a second before Mark was hefted into the air like he weighed nothing. The moment his back hit the bed Lucas inched into him and Mark couldn’t help but to melt against him. “Our pretty slut likes to be on his back doesn’t he?” Jungwoo moved to the bed with them to watch.

“Ye-yes Sir.” Mark pulled Lucas down to him “Can I kiss him Sir?” Jungwoo nodded “Thank you.” Mark kissed Lucas slowly, letting the need build up between them. The Chinese man for all of his enthusiasm moved slowly and purposefully drawing out long moans from the man under him.

“You’re so beautiful Mark.” Lucas held his gaze “So beautiful. Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Lucas dropped his head to the crook of his neck “Oh god Mark seeing you in this got me harder than I think I’ve ever been in my life.” The hips rocked harder, he rocked up to meet them “I nearly wasn’t able to obey Sir. All I could think about was how bad I needed you. How much I needed to see you break apart. Oh god Mark I can’t hold out much longer.” Lucas pressed his face harder into his neck to muffle his own moans “Sir can I?”

“Yes you may.” Lucas slid his arms under Mark to hold him tight to his body before slamming into him twice and cumming, moaning Mark’s name.

“Lucas.” Mark buried his fingers in his hair holding him close. “I love you Lucas.” The Chinese man pressed gentle kisses against his neck.

“You are a good boy Mark.” He looked up at his smiling Sir. “Lucas please move. It is my turn to play with kitten.” Lucas kissed Mark one last time “Thank you Lucas.” Jungwoo looked down at the rapper deciding how he was going to fuck his pretty kitten. “On your stomach kitten.” Mark rolled over “Hands above your head.” Mark gripped the sheets above him. “Good boy.” Mark waited patiently on his stomach for something to happen when suddenly a harsh slap was delivered making him moan loudly. “Did my meat like that?” SMACK!

“Y-yes Sir.” Jungwoo delivered several more and Mark felt his nerves catch fire. “Thank you sir.”

 

“Meat doesn’t talk.” SMACK! “Meat lays there and takes it.” After the collar scene they’d talked about what Mark liked and didn’t like and what he’d be willing to do again. Mark had told them, nearly glowing in embarrassment, how much he enjoyed being made to feel small. That being treated like meat had been the most pleasurable part of it. Jungwoo had taken particular pride in that, especially since he had been more than a little worried that he’d pushed him too far that day. “Lucas. Bring me the purple vibrator.” Lucas smiled pulling himself from the slump of limbs he’d laid down in “Thank you.” When the vibrator was lubed up Jungwoo cranked it up and shoved it in making Mark jolt off the bed. “Remember the rules.” Mark clawed at the sheets so hard that they actually came untucked from the corners. “You sound pathetic.” Mark felt himself actually drooling onto the bed under him. While the vibe was slim it made up for its lack of girth with how intense the pulsations were. “Does my meat want more?” Mark nodded dumbly “So greedy. I’ve warned you about being greedy.” Jungwoo press against his perineum making his prostate hit the vibe. Mark nearly blacked out “Does my meat like that? Being so close to the edge?” The finger left granting only a moment’s relief before it slid in next to the vibe. 

“Sir?” Mark barely recognized Lucas’ voice

“You’ve made Lucas hard again.” Jungwoo commented adding a second finger “Up on your knees.” Mark shook “I gave you an order.” A third finger forced itself in making him cry out. “Get up.” slowly Mark moved his limbs “Are you going to waste my time again?” Jungwoo’s voice went cold and Mark could have cum from that alone. “You’re going to have to help him Lucas. Our meat is too fucked out to even follow simple orders.” A thick thigh came into Mark’s vision a moment before a hand yanked his head up “Open your mouth. You can still do that can’t you.” Mark’s mouth fell open letting the drool that had pooled drip down. “Be careful Lucas.” The Chinese man nodded “Keep your mouth open kitten. Lucas go ahead.” Mark let his eyes fall shut at the first slide of Lucas against his tongue. “I’m going to fuck you now. Meat doesn’t get to cum. Remember that.” Mark cried out when Jungwoo inched next to the vibrator. “Oh fuck baby.” Mark felt a spark of warmth at the words. Mark lived for the small moments where Jungwoo was so blissed out he dropped from Sir to himself. Knowing that he could bring that small break in space filled him with more pleasure than even the best orgasm.

“Breathe through your nose.” Lucas warned “Pull off if you need to.” Mark met his eyes and nodded “Good boy.” He gagged when Lucas hit the back of his throat but the Chinese man didn’t stop “Oh my god Mark. Oh my g-god.” He could handle it if it meant Lucas kept making those broken noises. Mark let them continue to use him until finally he couldn’t take that dual stimulation and had to pull off Lucas.

“Sir.” His voice was nearly gone “Please.” Jungwoo delivered an unforgiving slap to his thigh that nearly made him cum.

“Finish Lucas off and I’ll think about it.” Jungwoo sounded little better than he did. Mark returned his attention to Lucas and pulled out every trick he’d learned from the Chinese man until Lucas forced his head down and came in long burst down his throat. Mark pulled back coughing harshly with tears streaming down “I’m still not impressed.” He nearly started crying as Jungwoo pulled himself and the vibe out. “On your back.” Mark rolled onto his back and Jungwoo slid back in “I love you Mark.” Jungwoo braced himself on his forearms “Our beautiful Mark.” The change in tone had him reeling “Thank you for this. For being a good boy.” Jungwoo began to kiss him softly “Thank you for taking care of Lucas. For taking care of me.” Mark felt more tears gather at the soft words. His Sir always knew what he needed “You can cum kitten. You’ve been so good.” At the words Mark moaned jerking against him consumed by warmth “That’s it kitten. That’s it.” Jungwoo rocked into him finally losing himself in the pleasure. “So good for us Mark.”

“Sir.” Mark was boneless beneath him “Please sir. I want you.” Jungwoo rested their foreheads together “Sir…”

“Shhhh.” Mark shakily raised his hands to bury them in the orange hair. “Mark.” When Jungwoo came it was quiet, nothing more than a hitched breath, before collapsing onto the man beneath him.

“Thank you sir.” Mark clutched Jungwoo to him the same way he’d done with Lucas. If his partners were ever annoyed with how clingy he was after sex, scene or not, they never showed it. They would lay with him curled around their bodies until he released them or they fell asleep wrapped up together. 

When Jungwoo tried to get up Lucas firmly kept him in place “Stay with Mark. I’ll take care of this.” The two men smiled up at him. Brushing lazily against the satin he added “Let me get a towel and I’ll help you wiggle out of that.” Mark nodded nuzzling into Jungwoo’s soft hair. 

It was the small things that made him love them more.

Fin

Sicheng: How did it go?  
Mark: Lucas wants one  
Sicheng: They have a pretty pink one that would look nice with his skin  
Sicheng: *screenshot sent*  
Mark: Thanks! He'll love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	12. Light Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Mark get a new toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> electrostimulation/e-stim play: Voltages too high can burn/brand skin, irreparably fuck up tissue and nerves, and send someone into cardiac arrest/arrhythmia. Even with toys like Violet Wands and their glass kits you can do damage to your partner. Please play safe - K&S
> 
> ** I looked for literal days for a good example of violet wands and lemme tell you there isn’t a good one and i’m poor so dropping 200 bucks wasn’t an option. If you are a user and see something wrong please let me know and I will fix it. I have done extensive research but it doesn’t always translate to reality. - S

Lucas was rather proud of the response their WayV videos had been received. In less than a few hours it was trending and already their fans were hyping them. 

They also looked hot. Really hot.

Lucas had known them all for most of his teenage and adult life but the first day they had seen each others makeup they stood gaping at one another. Lucas was already waiting for the reactions of their full group. He, Kun, and Sicheng all had placed their bets on whose partners would break first. Lucas placed his bet on Johnny who, while he possessed unrivaled patience, was not known for restraint. Kun grinned putting money on Yuta for obvious reasons. Yuta was such a safe bet it was almost cheating. Sicheng's money went on Doyoung getting a scoff from Kun.

As it turned out, Sicheng played them all.

The day they showed the videos Doyoung had quietly snatched the back of Kun's shirt and dragged him out of the room wide-eyed. When they came back ten minutes later Doyoung looked utterly unruffled while Kun who had stumbled in a few seconds later was blushing cherry red glaring daggers at the man. Lucas shot a shit eating grin at them just as Jaehyun had lifted the collar of his shirt over his mouth to hide a laugh.

“Xuxi,” Lucas nearly fell to his knees at Jungwoo's whisper. The tone was light but he could taste the undercurrent in his partner's voice. “That _light_ scene was beautifully framed.” The emphasis on ‘light’ caught his attention. They had been discussing getting a violet wand kit for ages and just the idea of the new box waiting at home sent a spike of arousal through his body.

“Thanks,” he grinned tampering down the excitement, “everyone looked good but naturally I was the most handsome.” A snort of amusement sounded from Ten as he walked towards the door unaware of the dark eyes that tracked his movements from over a phone screen. “Sorry man. Second best goes to Sicheng. Right Yuta?” Sicheng leaned back in his chair with the smuggest smirk Lucas had ever seen flashing money Kun reluctantly forked over. Johnny quietly excused himself a few minutes after Ten had disappeared through the door no doubt going to track the Thai dancer down. Lucas could live with second place.

Looked like everyone was going to get laid tonight.

***

Lucas moaned into Mark’s mouth as the younger ground against him. They had beaten everyone home by lying their asses off to get out of the last bit of choreography leaving their other lover hiding a laugh behind his hand and arching an amused eyebrow as they had skittered out. Mark had shamelessly used Taeyong's mile-wide weak spot for him and while they'd pay for it later, Lucas didn't care. He'd take extra chores and dance time if it meant on days like this he could slip out to get a few precious hours alone with one or both of his partners.

“Xuxi,” Lucas rolled his hips up to meet Mark's. “Sir is going to be home soon.” Mark pulled at the hem of his shirt until he realized what the man wanted. Raising his arms Lucas helped Mark tug off the material until the Canadian flung it nearly across the room, warm hands immediately returning to caressing the skin.

Lucas loved this side of Mark. He of course loved all facets from stern leader to shy and slightly awkward man but this was his favorite. The confident lover. Mark was more everything behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. More relaxed, more soft, more willing to indulge himself in touches that he clearly enjoyed. Lucas and Jungwoo had learned quickly that Mark was happiest when they were all curled together on the bed doing whatever they had to do. Even if they weren't lying down just having them in close proximity helped him settle.

Their awkward Mark who blushed easy and brushed off affection because it was always used against him. It had broken Lucas’ heart when Mark had drunkenly confessed one night that the reason he had been so reluctant to join them was because he had thought they were just making fun of him like everyone else did. That Mark had felt they weren’t serious in their interest even after they had asked him to be their third. It was easy to see the rapper had been lonely and from how Mark talked about it they both knew it was an old wound. Lucas didn't much care to know who had fucked up and hurt Mark. He saw no point in reopening scars when the man was theirs now and they had no intentions of ever letting him go. Somehow they would find a way to make up for all the years Mark had spent alone feeling unwanted and being the ass of everyone’s jokes.

“Lucas?” Mark's voice drew him back with a frown. “Hey. Where did you go?” The dark eyes were fixed on his filled with concern as hands cradled his face.

“Sorry,” Lucas smiled gently pressing their foreheads together. “A lot going on and I got wrapped up in my head.” Mark exhaled a small laugh, “I love you.” Pulling Mark close he kissed him softly, “our lovely Mark.”

“Hush,” a small blush creeped onto the younger’s face. He always got flustered when complimented, though he had stopped trying to divert the attention. They were finally breaking away at his self doubt. “We should shower before Jungwoo gets home.”

“In a minute.” Lucas pulled him back down repeating the words against his lips. “In a minute.”

A minute turned into nearly twenty.

When they had finally managed to separate, Lucas didn’t let Mark stray too far from him. Lacing their fingers together he lead Mark to the bathroom keeping their bodies in contact at all times. In an attempt to not take up too much time - or hot water - the two quickly scrubbed off the day’s practice.

“Mark,” Lucas kissed a bare shoulder, knuckles trailing down the curve of his spine, “We have some time left.”

“Oh no you,” Mark turned grinning and batting at his chest. “We can’t take all day in here.” Pouting he tried for a kiss again but Mark dodged clicking off the water. “C’mon.”

“But I wanna -” a firm set of knocks sounded. “Just a sec,” Lucas called out ignoring the ‘I told you so’ grin Mark was aiming at him. “Yeah yeah yeah.” Firmly grabbing the younger’s jaw Lucas kissed him thoroughly making sure the other was left breathless. Pulling back he whispered smugly. “Might want to hold your clothes over your towel.” 

“You’re such an _asshole_.” Shooting a grin over his shoulder and checking the towel around his waist Lucas walked out giving a wave to Taeyong and Ten who were leaning against the wall openly laughing at them filing out. “Not a word from either of you.” Taeyong held up his hands but Ten wiggled his eyebrows. “Shut up and walk Lucas.”

“We look good though.” Placing his hands on his hips Lucas blocked the door “I think more people should see u-”

“Now Xuxi,” Jungwoo’s sweet voice startled him into instant motion. “Good boy.”

“That was more than I ever needed to know.” Ten grabbed Taeyong’s wrist pulling him through the doorway. “Give us twenty Jungwoo and the shower will be open.”

Once the door was closed behind them Lucas dropped his towel backing Jungwoo against the wall to kiss him as thoroughly as he had Mark. “Sorry we couldn’t bring you with us Sir.” Dropping to his knees Lucas nuzzled into the soft stomach. “Mark really tried but Taeyong wouldn’t budge.” Jungwoo laughed lightly petting the dark hair.

“I have a present for you Xuxi.” Jungwoo tilted his head, “and kitten if he likes it.” Jungwoo looked up at Mark who leaned on the wall next to them still clad in a towel around his hips. “Do you know what a violet wand is kitten?”

“Like an ultra-violet light? Should we have one of those in this room?” Mark questioned trying to keep a serious face but failing, they lasted for about a second before breaking and filling the room with their combined laughs. Jungwoo kept one hand knotted into Lucas’ hair while the other tangled itself into Mark’s. The rapper closed his eyes leaning into the touch with a contented hum.

Standing up from his spot on the floor Lucas grabbed them by the wrists to bring them over to the bed. “Since we’re waiting on the shower to open up might as well get comfortable.” Tugging off Mark’s towel Lucas dragged the man on to the bed, spooning up behind him smirking at the string of insults half-heartedly aimed at him. Rolling his eyes Jungwoo crawled onto the bed next to them. “So a violet wand is for electrostimulation.”

“Are you telling me you stuck a fork into a wall and found a kink?” Mark deadpanned trying not to laugh.

“Listen here you,” Lucas skittered his fingers along his sides making Mark squeal in laughter. “I’ll have you know,” he repeated the action making the man laugh more “it was a butterknife.”

“Okay okay,” Mark squirmed. “Uncle! Uncle!” Lucas stilled his fingers glancing up at Jungwoo. Under the fluff of orange hair their lover watched them fondly, a wide smile stretched across his face.

“Yes Xuxi?” Jungwoo shifted closer to kiss Mark’s shoulder, then leaned up to kiss Lucas, “you wanted to say something?”

“Can we play after you shower?” Lucas settled next to Mark again loving how the younger instinctively curled closer. Truth be told he would be content for them to simply lay together soaking in each other’s presence but he also spotted the matte black box sitting on the nightstand and well, his dick always seemed to speak louder than his brain in these situations.

“Of course.” Wanting to make up for lost time Jungwoo pulled Mark into a kiss reducing the man to a puddle under him. “I'll be back soon. Keep kitten warm Xuxi.” Jungwoo slid of the bed to kick the other two dancers out of the shower.

Rolling Mark to his back Lucas slotted a thigh between his. “Hi kitten.” Lucas tracked barely there kisses across the line of his collarbones.

“Hi Xuxi,” Mark sighed happily closing his eyes. “Lay with me?” Lucas nodded curling to lay on his chest. “Love you Lucas.” Lucas held him tighter.

He must have nodded off while laying together because when Lucas blinked awake Jungwoo was already showered, dressed, and reading a book with his glasses set low on his nose next to them. Still pinned under him Mark lay scrolling through his phone with one hand, the other drawing patterns along his shoulders. Part of him wished they had a camera set up so he could capture moments like these.

“You're awake,” Mark passed his phone to Jungwoo to place on the nightstand. “For as cute as you are when you first wake up, I gotta piss.” Lucas grinned at him. “You even look at my bladder and you're sleeping on the couch.” Placing a kiss on his sternum Lucas released his hold letting Mark crawl off the bed. When the rapper bent to grab his shorts from the floor Jungwoo reached over and smacked the bare ass. “Hey!”

“Couldn't resist,” Jungwoo winked. Mark stuck his tongue out exiting the room. “You still want to try the wand out?”

“Sure,” Lucas stretched out before sitting up. “How far are we taking it?”

“How far do you want to take it?” Jungwoo opened his arms letting him crawl into them. Relaxing into the warm body Lucas looked at the matte black box again. “What's on your mind Yukhei?” He grinned at his name. Jungwoo only pulled it out when he was either super pissed or being serious knowing he preferred Lucas or Xuxi.

“Play by ear? I'm curious but I've never said no to getting off.” Jungwoo giggled into his hair placing light kisses around the crown of his head. “Are you comfortable with that?” Mark slipped back into the room stretching as he made his way back over. “Wanna try the wand with us?”

“Umm,” Mark's face scrunched in thought for a moment. “Fuck it. Sure.” 

“Xuxi. Kitten.” Both looked to Jungwoo. “Here are the rules. Colors remain the same. If the current is too much say so. This isn't a competition on who can take more.” Both nodded. “If you feel your heart acting different or your arm goes numb let me know immediately.”

“It can do that?” Mark arched his eyebrows looking again at the box.

“Yes it can. It can also cause nerve damage. Xuxi sit up.” Lucas moved so Jungwoo could bring the box to his lap and open it up.

The black box contained the violet wand and several glass tubes. The wand itself had a dial on it with markers that went from zero to fifty in increments**. Picking up the wand Jungwoo inspected it critically, fingers running along the cord checking for kinks or exposed wires before handing it to them to inspect themselves. The glass electrodes had caught Mark’s attention as he twirled one between his fingers a small tilt to his head. Lucas nearly kissed him again at how cute he looked.

Lucas watched Mark move through each of the glass attachments as Jungwoo prepared the area around them for play. Jungwoo attached the mushroom electrode a few moments before plugging in the wand itself but once the electricity flared through the purple glow within the glass caught the attention of everyone in the room.

“Woah,” Mark leaned forward wide-eyed then tilting his head taking a deep breath through his nose. “What is that smell?”

“Ozone,” Lucas leaned forward watching raptly. “It makes a small amount but unless we’re doing a long scene we don’t have to worry.”

“It’s on the lowest setting right now.” Jungwoo ran the flat of the electrode along his hand. “It tickles.” A few little sparks zinged between the edge of the bulb and his skin when he pulled it away. “Who would like to try?” Mark and Lucas looked at each other a moment then Mark jerked his head with a smile signalling for Lucas to go.

“God you’re the best Mark,” Lucas kissed him nearly bouncing in excitement before shimmying over, “where at?”

“Legs for now.” Jungwoo motioned him closer. “No play above the waist before we know what we’re doing.” Lucas and Mark nodded. “Also no playing without me.”

“As if we would,” Mark rolled his eyes. “Thank you for the gift sir.” The glass seemed to pulsate as Jungwoo moved it around Lucas’ thigh, the current moving through to him.

“Oh? That feels...different.” Lucas tilted his head at the sensation. The current was small, tingling through like being to close to an old tv. “Huh. Definitely can go higher. Green for me.” Jungwoo nodded doing a final pass.

“Oh!” Mark jumped a bit as the glass connected with his skin. Jungwoo's eyes flicked up instantly, hand pulling the electrode back. “Sorry. I'm okay. It just caught me off guard.” Jungwoo eyed him for a moment longer. “I'm okay. I'm green.I just wasn't sure what to expect” Nodding Jungwoo pressed the electrode back against the skin this time getting a laugh. “It tickles. I can go higher.”

“I am taking it up to ten.” Jungwoo turned the dial.

Going up by fives they each tested the levels though Mark had become uncomfortable with the sensations at fifteen when the tingle feeling had turned into more sharp of a pain. Lucas himself had called a stop to it at twenty where the zapp had started to border on un-sexy pain and into pain pain. He would have to work himself higher.

Turning the dial back to fifteen Jungwoo pressed the electrode along the muscle of Lucas’ pelvis just shy of the base of his dick. As the muscles contracted he gasped feeling himself harden nearly instantly.

“Green. So green. Please do that again.” The electrode slide along his shaft making his spine arch. “Sir. Fuck sir. Please.” Lucas could already feel the white noise of his brain going silent, all his attention on Jungwoo's hand as it hovered the ultra-violet light inches from his body.

“Color Xuxi?” Jungwoo held the wand away.

“Green. Very green.” Lucas moaned when the glass touched the tip of his erection sending the current down seemingly directly into his balls, “OH….OH YES GOD YES.” Lucas wanted to hold this feeling forever. “Green. Please sir put it back on.” Jungwoo tapped the head three times in quick succession each getting a guttural moan.

“Go sit on kitten's lap Xuxi.” Lucas whined sucking in his bottom lip. “Now Xuxi.” Slowly Lucas straddled Mark's hips, burying his face into the warm neck “You have to wait for permission to cum.” The electrode tapped against his balls stealing his breath, “color?”

“Green.” The electrode tapped again this time lingering for a few moments. Lucas moaned brokenly with each tap of the electrode against his skin. The electricity crawling through his veins was intoxicating. “Sir…” the glass pressed against his balls again causing his hips to jerk against Mark's soft stomach. “Oh fuck sir.” The glass moved to his perineum hitting him with a new wave of sensations that left him panting and moaning against Mark's skin. Jungwoo toyed with him only a bit longer before granting him mercy.

“You can cum Xuxi. You did so good.” The electrode tapped against the underside of his dick and Lucas was gone. He came hard against Mark holding onto the younger like a rock in a storm. “Good boy Xuxi.”

The humm of the machine disappeared as he lay against Mark still panting half dazed. “You did so good Xuxi,” Mark whispered. “Sir is so proud of you.”

“Would you like a reward?” Jungwoo kicked off his shorts sitting on the edge of the bed, “come here Lucas.” He all but spilled off the bed coming to rest in between Jungwoo's spread thighs. “Go on.” Lucas wasted no time putting his mouth to their favorite use. “Good boy Lucas. G-good boy,” a hand tangled in his hair but it simply rested instead of directed. Lucas relaxed riding the slow roll of the hips as Jungwoo fucked into his throat with small breathy moans. “Kitten,” Jungwoo cracked an eye open. “I want you to jerk off for us.” Lucas moaned. Mark looked so pretty doing that. “No spit. Use Lucas’ cum.” This time Mark moaned. Unable to stop himself Lucas looked over in time to see him scoop up the sticky liquid. “Good boy kitten.” 

The first slide of Mark's hand had them all moaning. Mark's hand kept a steady rhythm in time with his shallow breaths while Jungwoo alternated the roll of his hips keeping Lucas heavy eyed and drooling around him

“Siiiiiiiir” Mark looked a bit dazed as his eyes flicked between the two. “Fuck you look so good fucking Lucas like that.”

“Thank you kitten.” Jungwoo rolled his hips again, the cracks in his composure on full display. “Lucas is very good at,” he snapped his hips up “sucking,” Lucas gagged his eyes watering “cock.” Jungwoo moaned cumming down the man's throat. “Good boy Lucas. Good boy.” 

“Sir can Mark sit on your lap?” Lucas swallowed thickly past the heavy taste and,come, and drool. “Can we put him between us?” The both looked over making the man blush crimson. Mark hated being the center of attention when there was no scene going. “Please Mark.” Reluctantly Mark climbed over sit on Jungwoo's lap facing him.

“Eyes on me kitten,” Jungwoo cupped his face. “Don't take your eyes off me. Go on.” Still red faced, Mark started moving his hand. “Good boy kitten. Our lovely kitten,” Lucas pressed against Mark’s back to whisper in his ear.

“It’s so hot when you do this Mark,” Lucas wrapped his large hand around Mark’s taking control. “Right sir?” Mark’s breath hitched but he kept his eyes on Jungwoo.

“That’s right Lucas,” Jungwoo looked like he was going to devour their lover. “Faster.” Lucas forced their hands to move faster making Mark’s head drop as he released breathless moans. “Eyes on me kitten,” Jungwoo reminded. Mark’s head stayed bowed but he opened his eyes looking up through his lashes. “Good boy.”

“Do you like this kitten?” Lucas tightened his hold forcing Mark to grip tighten and his hips to buck up, “being on display for us.” Mark flushed redder.

“Such a good boy,” Jungwoo dragged his nails down the flushed chest getting a cry. “Do you wanna cum kitten?” Mark nodded, shaking between them. “Make it look pretty for me.” The words barely left his lips when Mark tossed his head back against Lucas’ shoulder and came hard rolling his hips. “Our kitten is so pretty. Such a good boy.” Mark went limp between them a mess of shaking limbs and heaving breaths. “Lucas can you grab a towel?” 

Lucas guided Mark to rest against Jungwoo so he could hunt down one of their shower towels from earlier. Wiping himself first and then the other two Lucas climbed onto the bed extending his arms out for Mark to crawl into.

“You’re clingy today,” Mark mumbled into his chest.

“Promotions are going to start soon,” Jungwoo crawled in to lay behind Mark. “It’s going to be odd to not have you here.”

“Which reminds me,” Lucas yawned. “We still okay to let Kun tie me up if I need it while we’re away?”

 

“Is Ten still willing to act as a safety?” Jungwoo recieved a nod in answer, “ Then I’m good,” Jungwoo nuzzled his face into the crook of Mark’s shoulder. “Kitten?” Mark lifted a sleepy thumbs up. “As long as their partners are okay with it.”

“Thanks,” Lucas pulled up the blanket over their bodies to settle in for the night. “Your turn to turn off the light.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	13. The Distance Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets a video to watch from his partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse of DropBox because Lucas is away and why not. - S
> 
> Wǒ ài nǐ - I love you (Chinese)

Lucas eyed the notification curiously on his phone while the interview wrapped up. 

_DropBox Notification_

Lucas nearly opened it before he realized what he was doing. He and Jungwoo had made it ages ago when they had first started playing as Sir and Xuxi. They found it was both pleasurable to watch later as it was and, it was a good way to learn from when things hadn't gone as well as they planned. In their box they had a few “Warning” videos of mistakes that had been made on both their parts. Videos of when Lucas had not tapped out when he should have, videos of them being unprepared, even a few where Jungwoo had misread the situation. For as terrible as those times had been he and Jungwoo had learned and became stronger for it.

“Mr. Wong?” A voice cut in.

“Yes Sir?” Lucas smiled up even though he didn't like addressing anyone else other than Jungwoo was Sir. Though if he was rude then Jungwoo would kick his ass anyway. “Sorry.”

“No problem at all. You've had a long day,” the MC smiled. “Turn in your mic to the stagehands amd have a good evening.”

“Thank you.” Lucas smiled, bowing low before shuffling to the dressing room to peel off the suit. While he looked good, if he did say so himself, he much preferred the sweatpants and hoodie waiting for him.

The ride to the hotel seemed longer than it was as Lucas kept eyeing the DropBox notification. He had tried to text Jungwoo and Mark several times but if it was nearly midnight in China then it was nearly one in the morning in Korea and he hoped the two would be fast asleep. Their schedules were picking up again and he didn't want to come home to two exhausted partners. 

Home.

The word did funny things for him. China used to be his home and during training he had missed it. While he still missed his family dearly, home was now wherever Jungwoo and Mark were.

Finally getting back to the hotel the rest of the group went about their activities, only mild teasing him when he said he wanted to hang back. Once the door was locked, Lucas hooked in his headphones and stretched out onto his bed finally able to open the notification.

**_File name: Video 1M_ **

Lucas blinked. The format was one they had used for all of their videos. The number was what video in sequence and the initial was the person being played with. Lucas was nearly insulted they did Mark's first video without him. 

Opening it he was glad Ten said they would be gone for a while.

Framed up on camera, Mark lay on the bed with Jungwoo sitting between his open legs, the rapper’s knees bracketing slim hips and wearing nothing but his pretty blush and a collar.

**_“Say hello to Lucas kitten,”_** Jungwoo massaged at the spread thighs. Looking over to the side Mark pulled lightly against the handcuffs anchored to the headboard that Lucas hadn't noticed.

**_“H-hi Lucas,”_** Mark struggled to meet the camera with his eyes but when he did a wave of fondness washed through him. Jungwoo leaned down whispered something making Mark blush more. **_“We miss you.”_** Lucas’ heart swelled more.

**_“What are the rules kitten?”_** Jungwoo continued to pet the thighs.

**_“Obey all orders. Don't look away from the camera. Don't cum without permission,”_** Mark breathed. **_“Red for stop. Yellow for break.”_**

**_“Good boy kitten,”_** Jungwoo praised then looked into the camera. **_“Xuxi,”_** Lucas’ breath caught. **_“No looking away. No cumming without permission.”_** Gripping himself firmly Lucas exhaled shakily. **_“Color kitten?”_**

**_“Green sir,”_** Mark relaxed into the the bed below him but kept his eyes towards the camera

Lucas wished he could crawl through the computer and out the lens to be with them.

A shuffle of the screen showed Jungwoo opening a small packet that Lucas knew intimately. It was their sounding kit. Lucas watched raptly as Jungwoo added a liberal amount of lube to his hand and began to stroke Mark.

**_“Ah! Sir.”_** Mark rolled his hips up breathlessly moaning **_“Lucas.”_** His name rolled heavily off the Canadian's tongue making him moan too.

**_“Ready kitten?”_** Jungwoo pulled out the thinnest rod adding more lube to his hand to coat it and the slit of Mark's flushed erection. **_“Color?”_**

**_“Green sir,”_** Mark's breath hitched. The blush seemed to be bleeding down past the collar and into the shivering chest.

**_“Okay kitten. You will feel some pressure but don't move,”_** Jungwoo instructed. Jungwoo's fingers wrapped firmly around Mark while the other hand slowly, painfully slow, teased the opening of Mark's dick with the end of the sound.

**_“A-ah!”_** Mark gasped. Lucas mouth watered as he watched the strong thighs flexed and tensed in an attempt to keep still. **_“LUcaSss.”_**

Quickly grabbing himself Lucas breathed heavily past the throb of want that whipped through him. 

**_“Color kitten?”_** Jungwoo stopped the small motions.

**_“Gr-green,”_** Mark panted turning away from the camera to meet Jungwoo's eyes. **_“I'm green sir. Thank you.”_**

**_“Good boy kitten,”_** Jungwoo praised **_“You're such a pretty piece of meat.”_** Mark moaned brokenly as the sounding rod began moving again. **_“Laying here like a good whore. Letting me fuck your useless cock.”_** Mark was looking back at the camera moaning Lucas’ name. **_“Xuxi likes it when I fuck his cock to. Right Xuxi?”_**

Lucas nodded frantically even though he knew they wouldn't be able to see him. The way Jungwoo was looking at the camera was so intense the Korean man might as well have been in the room holding him down.

**_“I am going to put it in deeper kitten. Is that okay?”_** Jungwoo once again stopped the motions.

**_“Yes sir.”_** Mark licked his lips before adding a small, **_“please sir.”_**

**_“Thank you kitten,”_** Jungwoo's face softened as Mark's body relaxed again. **_“Thank you for going out of your comfort zone to do this for me and Xuxi.”_** Mark's blush deepened but he smiled into the camera.

**_“Wǒ ài nǐ Xuxi.”_** The Chinese falling from Mark's lips caught Lucas off guard and seeped straight into his heart. And because it was Mark the pronunciation was flawless.

**_“Wǒ ài nǐ Xuxi.”_** Jungwoo smiled into the camera. **_“Okay kitten, we will continue.”_** Pulling out the sound Jungwoo added more lube to the rod and the tip of Mark's erection ensuring everything was coated. **_“Breathe for me kitten.”_** Mark sucked in a deep breath.

**_“A-ahhhh!”_** Mark's mouth dropped open, a thin trail of drool forming, and Lucas whimpered finally taking himself in hand. **_“Sir. Ah, god, sir. Oh fuck,”_** Mark's chest heaved as the sounding rod twirled then sank down. **_“AH!”_** Mark bit down on his lip whimpering.

**_“So good for me kitten. You're so good,”_** Jungwoo smiled down at the youngest. **_“Almost kitten. You've almost taken it all,”_** Mark choked out a gasp. **_“Color?”_**

It took a few tries but finally Mark was able to stutter out a clear **_“green.”_**

**_“Good boy kitten,”_** Jungwoo twirled the rod again, bobbing it up and down pulling wails from the youngest. **_“You make such pretty sounds, right Xuxi? Our pretty cockslut sings so well for us.”_**

Lucas nodded again thumbing the head of his dick when Jungwoo's hand moved to do the same to Mark's.

**_“Kitten,”_** Jungwoo cooed, **_“you did it. You too it all.”_** The hook of the rod hung on the frenulum. Mark's heavy gaze still burned into him from the camera. **_“I'm going to turn on the plug now kitten. You can move until I tell you not to.”_**

Lucas inhaled sharply with Mark when Jungwoo's now free hand disappeared between the rapper's thighs. The moment the pulsations started Mark arched up, mouth falling open again.

“Oh my god.” Lucas whispered to the screen watching Mark thrash and moan brokenly. The desperate look etched onto the younger's face alone was nearly enough to make Lucas cum “Not yet Mark. Sir don't let him cum yet, just a little more.” Moving his hand faster Lucas struggled to keep his eyes on his partners. “Oh my god Mark. Baby please hold on just a little more.”

**_“Sir. Sir please,”_** Mark sounded barely coherent. **_“Sir can I please cum?”_**

**_“Not yet kitten,”_** Jungwoo added more lube to his hand, **_“color?”_**

**_“Green sir.”_** Mark pulled at the handcuffs again to arch into the plug.

**_“Thank you kitten,”_** Jungwoo slowly began stroking Mark getting small whimpers. **_“No moving kitten.”_**

**_“Yes sir,”_** Mark's breath hitched. **_“Xuxi. Xuxi we want you so bad.”_**

Lucas ached.

**_“Make pretty noises for our Xuxi,”_** Jungwoo stroked Mark's dick with one hand while the other moved the sound in and out.

The sounds dragged from Mark and pumped directly into Lucas’ ear were nothing short of ecstasy. “Oh fuck. Sir I wanna cum.” Lucas whispered like a mantra as Mark's eyes began to roll up.

**_“Kitten,”_** Jungwoo removed the sounding rod. **_“You can cum kitten.”_** Mark's body arched upwards and cumming into the hand still stroking him. **_“Good boy kitten. Good boy. You did so good for me.”_** Jungwoo kept stroking Mark until the younger was begging for mercy from over stimulation. Gazed drifting from their lover Jungwoo smiled into the camera. **_“You can cum Xuxi. My good boy has waited so patiently. That's it Xuxi, cum for me.”_**

Lucas keened, cumming into his hand vaguely aware that Jungwoo was telling what a good boy he was. Jungwoo knew he would wait, would follow orders. If Lucas could he would jump on the next plane home.

**_“We're waiting for when you come home Lucas.”_** Jungwoo continued to smile into the camera, **_“see you soon.”_**

Fin

Lucas: I’ll be home in 3 days  
Mark: Yeah?  
Lucas: Please be naked when I get home  
Jungwoo: I can already hear the noise complaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	14. Dial It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is feeling off and taps out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve had several requests for this since we started Merciless and we’ve been talking about the best way to approach it. Always remember a good dom will never guilt you for using your safeword and if they do they’re shit. Safewords are meant to be used when needed no matter if it’s physical, mental, or emotional. - S

Lucas sat on his knees, arms bound behind him as Jungwoo stood looking down in the disdainful way he had. Normally Lucas loved this, loved being on the floor where he belonged while his Sir did as he pleased until the mess in Lucas’ head re-pieced itself back together. Today though, his head was feeling extra off and no amount to smacks to the face or time locked in his cock cage was helping.

The thoughts currently whirling around his head were formless, like a shadow lurking in the corner of the room that you couldn’t prove wasn’t a demon but it wasn’t just a shadow. At first Lucas had just thought it was the normal weight of being an idol mixed with being away from Mark and Jungwoo too long but the more he tried to ignore it the worse it got. Focusing on the feel of the leather circling his wrist and the coolness of the metal on his skin Lucas tried to keep his head in the scene.

It wasn’t working.

Looking up through his lashes he knew Jungwoo could feel he was off too. The older hadn’t struck him in some time and was waiting for Lucas’ direction before proceeding. Feeling the tears well, Lucas’ hung his head, “Red.”

“Okay love.” Jungwoo was instantly in his space, hands deftly removing the cage before reaching around to undo the handcuffs. “Lucas.” Jungwoo’s thumbs brushed against his cheekbones catching tears. “I love you Lucas.” 

“I’m sorry.” Lucas wilted more. Logically he knew there was nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t the first time he had safeworded out and it would be nowhere near the last. Still, it made him feel like a failure for not being able to be good. For a few breathlessly terrifying moments the disjointed thoughts notched up saying that Jungwoo would leave him for being bad. That Jungwoo had no use for a bad puppy who couldn’t play properly. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for Lucas.” Jungwoo gently kissed him. “Up on the bed. Let me take care of you.” Lucas nodded letting himself be taken to the bed, unashamedly clinging to the smaller man. Lucas’ brain could be in a hurricane and the smallest touch would make things settle. Sitting on the edge Jungwoo dressed him in soft pants and a stretched out tee shirt that had been already laid out for after the scene. “Where is your head at Lucas. Can you tell me?”

Curling up on his side Lucas tried to find the words to explain what was happening in his brain. The only word he could come up with was, “Messy.” Slim fingers carded through his hair a moment before the tips gently massaged at the scalp. “Heavy and messy.”

“It’s okay Lucas.” Jungwoo kiss the top of his head while he thumbed away the still falling tears “Just relax and I’ll take care of you.” It didn’t matter what Lucas’ brain said, Jungwoo said he didn’t have to be sorry and his Sir always had final say in matters like this. “Close your eyes love and I’ll take care of you.”

Closing his eyes Lucas remained curled tightly against his Sir while Jungwoo pet his hair, his skin, murmuring praises. Slowly and without him even realizing it, Lucas fell asleep.

***

“Is he going to be okay?” Lucas woke up to the sound to Mark whispering quietly next to him. Keeping his eyes closed he shifted closer to Mark to take in the warmth of the rapper. Since Lucas had gotten home he had only seen Mark when the younger was passed out after a busy day or in the hallways of the building. With the current promotions and coming album Mark was stretched pillar to post on the best of days. Lucas figured that had added to the reason he was feeling out of sorts. It was hard enough being idols but being in China for so long with only dropbox and skype to connect them left Lucas feeling lost.

“He’ll be okay. Sometimes his head gets too disjointed for a scene.” Jungwoo’s voice was equally soft but full of adoration. “The important thing is that he realized it early enough that it didn’t lead to a drop or make him sick and he tapped out.” A kiss was placed behind his ear. “My good boy knows his limits, don’t you Lucas?” Jungwoo’s arm around his chest tightened while another kiss was placed.

Smiling at being caught Lucas hummed a small, “Yes sir.” Finally opening his eyes Lucas’ heart beat heavily in his chest. Jungwoo was still behind him but Mark was pressed close to his front, dark eyes full of warmth and love. It nearly made him cry again, being cocooned between the two of them. He had missed this more than he realized.

“I’m so proud of you for tapping out when you needed.” Jungwoo kissed his hair. In front of him Mark moved closer still, kissing his forehead, fingers brushing across his face. “When you’re feeling better Lucas I’ll give you a treat for being so good.”

“Thank you sir.” Lucas let his eyes flutter close. “Can…” Lucas chewed his lip nervously, “can we stay in bed for the day?”

“Of course.” Mark pulled him until Lucas was laying on his chest. “I did enough in the studio yesterday that I can take the day off .” That made Lucas all but melt. He was expecting that Mark would have to leave. Even without being the primary lyric writer the Canadian was a chronic workaholic and perfectionist who often oversaw recordings. 

Burying himself against the younger Lucas closed his eyes and listened as Jungwoo got up. The small crack and pop let him know that Jungwoo was stretching out his joints. The shuffling of clothing was soothing to listen to while Jungwoo began the clean up from earlier. 

A few minutes later the zip of a bag followed by the tinkle of metal against metal meant that the cuffs were being put away in their bag. The small hiss of a spray bottle gave away the cleaner for the cage and mat he had been sitting on. 

Under his ear Mark’s heart beat steadily with the rise and fall of his chest. A steady cadence to match his own breathing too when his thoughts became too turbulent or breath too clogged.

Drifting in and out of sleep Lucas listened to the two talk idly about things. Mark talked about the studio and hanging with the Dreamies, updating Jungwoo on Donghyuck’s leg injury and how the singer was nearly vibrating out of his skin in boredom. Mark joked that by the time Donghyuck got cleared to move again he'd have enough pent up energy to light up all of Seoul.

Jungwoo talked about the new choreography and the parts that he thought about approaching Taeyong to tweak for more impact. Both of them joked about the long haired wig Johnny had worn and Mark made a few comments that Lucas figured were more for their American friend than them but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Soon though the beat of Mark's heart and the warmth of the room pulled him into a deep sleep.

Being shifted made him wake up again. Lucas found himself now on Jungwoo’s chest while Mark stretched a bit next to them.

“I’m going to get some food for us.” Mark kissed his cheek. “Any requests?” 

“No.” Lucas smiled. “Just some juice or something.” Mark kissed him again then was gone. Moving a bit himself Lucas’ bladder made itself known. “I’ll be right back.” Jungwoo kissed the top of his head releasing him.

On his way back from the bathroom Lucas noticed Johnny standing outside the door to his room talking lowly with Mark. It struck Lucas that Johnny looked actually angry for the first time that Lucas could really remember. Not that Johnny didn’t get angry, he was human after all, but this seemed to be directed at the two behind the door.

What worried him the most was that in his hand was a duffle bag.

The two talked for another minute before Johnny’s eyes flitted up and caught him staring. “Its okay Mark I’m just going to crash in Donghyuck’s room for a few days to cool off.” Brushing past them Johnny didn’t smile as he disappeared into their maknae’s room.

“Jesus christ.” Mark sighed rubbing his temples. “They've really done it this time.” Lucas wanted to ask but Mark just shook his head. “Let’s grab Jungwoo and eat in the kitchen.” Nodding they returned to the room pulling a mildly confused Jungwoo to the kitchen.

At the table Mark was talking about anything other than Johnny and what they had talked about. "Mar-"

"How are you feeling Lucas?" Mark smiled a little forcefully. "You've been out of it for most of the day." Lucas frowned wanting to push the issue.

"Xuxi." Jungwoo's voice was soft. "Not our place." Glaring into his ramyun Lucas huffed. He didn't like knowing his friends were at odds, least of all Johnny. The American's stubbornness sometimes was his weakness. Though considering Ten and Taeyong's penchant for pushing buttons Lucas figured they were overdue for an argument.

Lucas himself had been just as bad.

He had pushed and poked and shoved and nearly drove Jungwoo away. He had been so intent on not breaking and making everyone bend to him that he had isolated himself. Kun had been the one to call him on his shit and made Lucas face some hard truths about himself. Maybe that's what they needed, someone who had been there. 

Maybe it would just piss them off. 

Sighing softly Lucas finished his food, brain still too heavy to work through everything. "Sorry Mark." Looking up Lucas saw some of the tension unravel. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you for staying home with me today." Grabbing Mark's hand Lucas kissed the knuckles, a small smile curving his lips. "It means a lot to me that you did." 

Cleaning the kitchen the three of them retreated back to their room. Pulling his lovers to him Lucas let himself relax back to sleep. They would deal with everything else tomorrow.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: things will be addressed later in a chapter of Platonic Bonds coming up :3
> 
> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
